Uncovering Secrets
by Dean'sAngel17
Summary: Its been three months since the Sons of Ipswich faced Chase Collins, the fifth bloodline. Their lives are back to normal now. Or so they thought. When a mysterious new girl turns up at Spencer causing lots of rifts, what will the Sons do?
1. The Story So Far

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize are the only things that belong to me.

Note from Author: Okay so I love reading stories about the Covenant and decide I would finally give it a try. Anyway this is the first of many stories to go under the Covenant section. I hope you like it and all reviews good or bad are welcome. Please review so I know whether to continue.

The Covenant - Uncovering Secrets

Introduction – The Story so Far

In the small town of Ipswich there is a secret – a secret passed down from each generation to the next, shared between five bloodlines one of which was exiled for wanting much more power. The five bloodlines were all blessed with amazing supernatural powers but with every good thing there is a price. The powers they were blessed with were addictive if used too much and the holder would start to age excessively. The five families referred to as "the Power", formed a covenant of silence to protect themselves from persecution. The names of the original families: Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Simms and Putnam. A member of one of the families, John Putnam started to abuse his powers so was banished and to this day the families of Danvers, Parry, Garwin and Simms still exist, the fifth Putnam was believed to have died through the years, their bloodline gone. Caleb had been best friends with the three remaining bloodlines since he was born. They are actually called the 'Sons of Ipswich' the group consists of Caleb Danvers, the eldest, Pogue Parry, the second eldest, Reid Garwin, the second youngest and Tyler Simms the youngest. They are extremely close and could see nothing ever breaking that. They all attend Spencer Academy, are very popular and the best in their school swim team. Pogue is dating Kate Tunney, his long-term girlfriend and Caleb was dating Sarah Wenham, they had been going out for nearly three months when she left to go back to Boston. Tyler and Reid don't have girlfriends, Reid because he could never handle more than a one night stand – or a whole day with the same girl – and Tyler because he can hardly string a sentence together when near a girl – never mind a whole conversation. Only three month ago the boys discovered the fifth bloodline never died out but lived on through Chase Collins, who arrived at Spencer determined to take the Powers from the 'Sons of Ipswich', from Caleb once he ascended. At eighteen each of the males will ascend, receiving their full powers not just the little they gain at thirteen. Chase when he arrived at Spencer had already ascended and taken his father's powers, already addicted to the Power he wanted Caleb's but Caleb's father willed his son his own powers right after he ascended, ending his own life but saving his son's and the other three bloodlines. Caleb fought Chase and in the end there was no body to be shown of Chase's demise but the four families believed him to be gone.


	2. Arriving At Spencer Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize are the only things that belong to me.

Chapter One – Arriving at Spencer Academy

I looked up at the old Gothic building, Spencer Academy, feeling my life already slipping from my grasp. _Why does she send me to a private school? Public is fine. Public schools you don't have to live in. Well there is my answer. I'm finally out of her way. Bloody witch. _I sighed walking toward the dorm room that would be my new home. The witch I was referring to is my adoptive step-mother. She hates me and doesn't understand why my adoptive father didn't just give me away when his wife, Diana, died. I know. It's because I resembled her so much. I'm glad to leave them though and start a life away from them. I can't stand Eva – the witch – as much as she can't stand me and my 'father' only liked me around to remember his wife although he did spend more time with me after her death he pulled away a couple years ago once Eva melted in to our lives. I had always thought he cared about me like his wife had but I soon realised he'd only cared about me because his wife did and then because I resembled her once she died. I had begged him not to send me away to Ipswich to be schooled, pleaded. His answer; "I'm sorry Isabella. I can't bear it any more. You remind me too much off her. I can't forget her with you here. It's better for both of us." I'd always be treated like an outside, because I've never belonged to their family really. They took me in when I was nine after I was in a car crash with my first adopted family and only me and their son survived, I had been with them since I was two at least that's what I was told. I can't remember and I never knew my real parents or what happened or anything about my original family. Anyway back to Diana and her husband. Diana died three years ago giving birth to Oliver who is soon to turn three. The only reason I wanted to stay at home and go to a public school was because of him, I've basically brought him up due to the fact his father blames him for Diana's death. I looked at the numbers on the dorm rooms pausing as I got to mine. I knocked softly, hearing a few voices behind the door. I looked around the hall as I felt a cool breeze.

"Hi." A girl with mocha coloured skin and deep brown eyes smiled answering the door. "You must be my new room-mate. I'm Kate." She let me in as I nodded, looking around the room seeing two guys sitting on a bed. One had tanned skin, is very good looking, with a well built and muscular body, had dark brown almost black hair and bright brown eyes. The other was also well built and muscular with slightly darker tanned skin, shoulder length dark blondish brown hair and light brown eyes, like amber. Both were around 6'1" maybe 6'2" and looked around eighteen. "Oh this is Pogue Parry, my boyfriend and his best friend Caleb Danvers. Guys this is my new room-mate..."

"Oh. Belle Edwards." I added when I realised she didn't know my name.

"Up. You're on her bed." Kate went to pull them both up off the bed that sat on the right side of the room.

"You don't need to move." I interrupted and they looked at me. "I was actually going to go out for a run so you two can stay sitting." I put my suitcase at the bottom of my bed and opened it before pulling out a pair of grey jogging bottoms, a black wife beater and a black hoody before going to the bathroom to change. They turned to me as I exited the bathroom and I was surprised to see two more guys had joined them. The youngest looking one was very good looking with a well built and muscular body like the others, had dark blue eyes that pull you in and his short dark brown hair is a nice contrast to his lightly tanned skin. The other was also very good looking with a well built and muscular body, had lightly tanned skin and blond hair that fell in to his icy blue eyes slightly. _What is with this school and the males? Do only really good looking guys get to attend? _

"This is Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. Reid, Tyler this is my new room-mate Belle."

"Hi." I nodded kneeling next to my suitcase and opening my messenger bag and pulling out a ipod and mobile.

"How come you didn't tell us you were getting a new room-mate? A hot one?" Reid asked as he looked at me and I felt my cheeks heat up a little.

"Why'd you think?" Kate rolled her eyes. "Ah Belle before you go I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to Nicky's with us later on?" She asked as I opened the dorm door to leave. I turned back to her.

"Nicky's?" I questioned.

"Its a bar." I opened my mouth to answer when my phone ran.

"One second. Hello?" I asked flipping open my cell and turning away from them.

"Sorry to call you Miss Isabella but its just Master Kale has left for work and Lady Fairwater has gone shopping and I have no idea where Oliver's teddy is."

"Oh. Have you checked my room? He was with me all morning while I was packing. He had it then." I replied to our housekeeper Nina.

"No I haven't thank you Miss Isabella."

"No problem." I hated being called Miss Isabella, I've been trying to get her to call me just Belle for near six years now. I closed my phone turning back to Kate and the others. "I think I'll pass. Thank you anyway." I quickly left and went on my run, exploring my new surroundings.

When I returned around nine the room was empty and I couldn't help being grateful. I pulled off my hoody, tossing it on my bed and being to unpack all my things, it didn't take long, thirty minutes if that. Once done I took a shower and changed in to a pair of navy shorts and a white wife beater before collapsing in my bed smiling as I remembered tomorrow was Saturday which equals a long lie-in.


	3. A Pull

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize are the only things that belong to me.

Chapter Two – A Pull

I groaned rolling over as I heard a thumping noise when it continued I pulled my pillow over my head waiting for it to stop. It didn't. I huffed pulling back my covers and stumbling from my bed and to the door.

"You better hope its past twelve." I groaned rubbing the side of my head as I yanked open the door, finally opening my eyes. It took a minute before I realised who was in front of me. "I hate living in a dorm." I muttered sighing and letting go off the door going over to Kate. "Wake up. Your boyfriend and his posse are at the door."

"Huh?" Kate muttered lifting herself on her elbows. I pointed to the door before collapsing back on my bed, pulling my covers back over me. "Hey baby." Kate purred and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey babe. Hey Belle."

"Trying to sleep here." I muttered in to my pillow. "Take the posse else where." There was a few deep chuckles and Kate's giggling before someone spoke.

"We aren't his posse sweets. And I'm quite enjoying the view here."

"Reid." A stern voice sighed and I heard Pogue chuckle. Suddenly my phone went off and I groaned feeling around on my bedside table before flipping open my phone.

"What?"

"Morning to you too sweetheart. I was calling to see how you first day was going."

"Eric!" I groaned. "First off don't call me sweetheart. I'm not your sweetheart and never will be. Secondly my first day is when I have class. And lastly...I'm trying to sleep. Okay. Wonderful. Don't call back." I shut my phone dropping it on the bedside table. "At last." I sighed trying to go back to sleep when the phone rang again. "Eric go away or I'll shove your phone where the sun doesn't shine. I'm trying to **sleep**."

"Just calling to say goodbye sweetheart."

"I'm not **your **sweet..." I sighed sitting up completely as he hung up with a laugh, hating the fact I wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon. "Jerk." I hissed throwing my phone on the bed as I climbed off it and in to the bathroom, ignoring the five amused expressions. I took a shower and wrapped a towel around myself before I realised I hadn't taken any clothes in to the bathroom with me. I left and re-entered the bedroom to see Kate fully awake and sitting on Pogue's lap while Caleb leaned against the wall, next to the door frame, Tyler on Kate's desk chair and Reid on her desk. They all looked up at me, abruptly ending their conversation. "Don't mind me. I just forgot my clothes."

"I don't mind you forgetting your clothes at all." Reid drawled and I looked at him rolling my eyes and pulling out a pair of navy jogging bottoms, a black wife beater and a grey hoody before going back in to the bathroom to change. I pulled my hair back in to a high ponytail as I entered the room once again.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come for breakfast with us once I change?" Kate smiled looking at my as she pulled clothes from her closet and headed towards the bathroom.

"Oh. No thank you. I'm going to go on a run to waken myself up. See you later." I answered quickly, picking up my ipod and practically running from the room. I made my way to town on a steady jog listening to my ipod, I stopped at the coffee shop and got a coffee before continuing with my run. I stopped suddenly feeling out of breath I crouched down breathing heavily trying to slow my breathing down. When I finally got rid of the pain in my chest from being short of breath I stood looking around. A tall old, badly burnt barn sat in a middle of a field and as I looked around I realised nothing else was around it except the boundaries of a forest. _How in god's name did I end up here? Where is here?_ I went to go closer when a cold breeze stopped me and froze me to the spot. _Now is probably not a good time to test out the 'Curiosity killed the cat' theory. I have bad __enough luck as it is lets not push the line now._ I turned around moving away but as I did I couldn't help looking back feeling as if something was pulling me, trying to get me to go back. All the run back to the school my mind was focused on one thing. The barn.

*****

I sat on my bed listening to music and looking through a couple old books. I'd gone down to the library to see if it had anything about the barn when I got side tracked and found a old dusty book that was about the town's history and the Ipswich Witches – I had a thing about theories about magic - and another one that I'd flipped through and seen a picture of the barn. I shut the one I'd see the picture in and opened the one that concerned the town's history of Witches. I looked up not surprised to see Caleb and Pogue trail in with Kate. I stayed concentrating on the book when I felt someone pull a earphone out of my ear.

"Hey I wa..." I trailed off as I realised it wasn't Kate and that Reid was quite close to me. "What?" I mumbled taking out my earphones, turning off my ipod and placing the book down on my bed. _How do they do that? Its like they appear out of thin air._ I thought to myself as I noticed Reid wasn't the only new arrival but that Tyler sat at Kate's desk.

"We were going to ask you to come to Nicky's with us." Reid smirked and I felt my cheeks heat up slightly as I felt his warm breath against my cheek.

"Uh...well...I...I wasn't really planning..."

"You aren't getting out of it." Kate smiled interrupting my attempt to find a excuse as Reid stood up and moved back.

"You sure?" I asked hopefully and the boys chuckled.

"Pretty sure that even if you say no I'll have the boys drag you from the room." Kate smirked and I sighed.

"Thought not but you see I'm really not feeling that..." I looked at them as I spoke, realising I really wasn't going to be getting out of going with them. "...I'll go change." I muttered standing and opened my chest of drawers grabbing a pair of light hipster jeans, a black strappy cami and a white shrug before going in to the bathroom, taking a shower and changing. I had no idea what to do with my hair so I tied it up in to a high ponytail, straightening my sweeping fringe and leaving two side curls at the front. I applied basic light make up, mascara, lip gloss and that was about it I'm really not the party girl. I left the bathroom after throwing my other clothes in to my wash basket and went over to my closet and pulled out a pair of ankle high heeled black boots. As I sat on my bed I looked up to see Kate smiling and the boys with their mouths open slightly. "What?"

"Nothing." Kate continued to smile brightly as she picked an outfit and went in to the bathroom. "You look really hot." She smirked before shutting the bathroom door and I felt myself blushing as I looked down at my bed covers. I sat back on my bed, against my pillows feeling slightly uncomfortable under the boys gazes so I pulled the book back on to my lap and began to leaf through it.

"What are you reading?" I looked up to see them all still looking at me but I focused on the deep chocolate brown eyes belonging to Caleb.

"A history book I found in the library. About Ipswich...when I was running..." I trailed off as I looked down at the book to notice the barn I'd seen this morning. _Putnam Barn. _I mouthed looking at the picture of the barn, not half destroyed but fully built. I turned the page reading the passage about John Putnam, a warlock that was tried and found as a witch, he was tied and killed in the barn, he owned the barn. I froze as I felt the pull again, to continue reading but something was stopping me, a feeling of something but I couldn't tell what. I pushed the book of my lap snapping out of my head as I heard the bathroom door unlock. I looked up to see the boys looking at me curiously. "Sorry." I muttered and Caleb smiled at me.

"I get pulled in to a book too if I find it interesting." _Or creepy._ I thought as I smiled weakly at him.


	4. Nicky's

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize are the only things that belong to me.

Chapter Three – Nicky's

"So we ready?" Kate asked pulling on strappy heels as she walked across the room to Pogue. I nodded standing and pulling on my boots before zipping them up. I followed them out the door, taking my bag with my keys, purse and cell in it but as I closed the dorm room I turned looking at the book, still feeling strange about it.

"You okay?" I jumped as Caleb spoke from behind me. I quickly pulled the door closed, locked it and turned to him.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I was surprised to see the others hadn't noticed us stop and were already near the other end of the corridor.

"You sure?" I met his eyes, nodding with a fake smile, trying to push away the strange pull.

"Yep." I whispered and headed after the others.

"If you don't want to come you don't have to. I'll make sure Kate doesn't drag you back." I felt something run through me at his words, finding comfort in them, in him.

"Thanks Caleb but seeing as I have to live with her I don't think ditching her would be that easy." I looked at him from the corner of my eye to see him smirk as he chuckled.

"She can be pretty demanding."

"I can imagine that." I smiled feeling not so uncomfortable now, the conversation ran more smoothly. "So Kate said I was her **new** room-mate. Who was her old one?"

"A girl called Sarah Wenham."

"Did she leave or move to a new room?"

"She left three months ago." I heard something in his voice, something that gave me the idea Sarah wasn't just Kate's room-mate.

"She's your ex isn't she?" I asked looking at him, he looked at me confused.

"How'd you guess?"

"Just a hunch. Was it right?"

"Yeah."

"Did she leave because of you?" I whispered quietly as we descended stairs. I looked back at him to see him looking forward. "I don't mean to be nosy. You don't have to answer." I smiled lightly and walked a bit faster.

"It was complicated." He caught my arm making us stop on the stairs. I looked at his hand on my forearm, feeling the tingling sensation spread through the skin to the rest of my body.

"Relationships are." I smiled meeting his eyes. "They're hard to work with the wrong person. I'm sure its her loss." I slowly pulled my arm from him and continued down the stairs.

"What took you so long? Caleb trying to kidnap you?" Reid smirked and I rolled my eyes at me.

"At least if he were to kidnap he wouldn't have to drag me kicking and screaming, unlike you." Pogue laughed as did Caleb while Kate and Tyler smirked trying not to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure you'd come willingly." Reid's appalled looked changed to that of a suggestive nature.

"Doubt it." I crossed my arms looking away from him.

"I think we'll take two cars. Kate and Pogue you two can go with Baby Boy and Reid to make sure they don't get in trouble and I'll take Belle." I followed Caleb as he walked over to a silver 2005 Ford Mustang GT.

"Now no stopping on the way and getting busy." Reid called pushing Tyler away from the driver's side.

"Ignore him. We normally do." I smiled looking at the car.

"I love your car." I slipped in the passenger side as he got in the driver's side.

"You know cars?"

"I know cars." I laughed with a nod. "I don't know how I got in to them. Although I normally hang around with guys more that females. So could be that." He smiled starting the engine and following Tyler's Hummer.

"Could be. So do you like Spencer so far?"

"Well I haven't really been in classes so yeah I'm liking it so far." I laughed lightly, surprised at how easy it was talking to him.

"Good and I'm sure you'll do fine in classes." I nodded watching the road. "So what was the book called that you were reading?"

"Huh?" I looked at him, seeing he was concentrating on the road.

"The book in your dorm. A history of Ipswich?"

"Oh. Well...you'll laugh."

"I won't."

"No. Believe me you will." I looked back at the road.

"Try me."

"No way. You'll either think I'm crazy or still a five year old."

"I'm quite open minded." I looked at him, curious as to why he wasn't giving up. _Well I'm not giving up either._

"You'll have to pull it from me."

"Do you play pool?" He asked as we pulled up outside what I'm assuming is Nicky's.

"Yeah. A little why?"

"You'll see. Come on." I was surprised when he took my hand helping me out of the car and led me inside. "What would you like to drink?"

"Oh just a coke please." He nodded. "You can go sit with Kate and the others while I order if you like." He nodded to the right as he leaned on the bar, attracting a bartender and ordering our drinks, and I saw Reid was sitting with them.

"I'll keep you company." I smiled leaning next to him on the bar and looking around and noticing the pool tables to my left. "Is that why you wanted to know if I played pool?" I asked nodding to the pool tables.

"Might be. You'll have to pull it from me." He smirked and I looked down smiling and blushing. "Here."

"Thank you." I followed him to the table the others sat on and took the chair beside Tyler while he took the one next to me and Reid.

"Reid I have a challenge for you." Caleb smirked and I suddenly felt really nervous.

"Always up for a challenge. What is it?"

"Well. Belle here won't tell me something and she plays pool pretty well so I figure you could play her and if she loses she gives me my answer."

"Caleb!" I looked at him almost choking on my drink. "I said I played it a little. A little not well."

"Part of my plan of getting my answer."

"I'm not playing him." I crossed my arms sitting back in my chair.

"And what do I get in this little transaction to make it worth my while."

"Nothing." I answered.

"Uh-huh. I like the idea of playing you in pool. Tell you what. You lose you give Caleb whatever answer he wants and I'll..." He got up, came round and knelled beside me whispering in my ear. "...and you have to kiss one of us four. You win and you can ask for anything." I looked at him while the others looked on curious to know what he'd proposed.

"Does that include pushing you in front of a very large and heavy truck and then off a bridge?" He smirked.

"Sure. Cause I know I'll win." I felt something shoot up through me as I looked back at him, feeling a weird sensation over taking me. Something in his eyes told me that his confidence wasn't to cover up the fact he thought he might lose but that he knew full well he'd win. I smirked. _Two can play at his game. I can be an annoying tease a lot better than him._

"Tell you what how about..." I leaned down whispering in to his ear. "...if I win you have announce to the whole school at lunch tomorrow that you are fed up of hiding who you really are and that you're really actually gay, and if you win I'll tell Caleb his answer and give you anything you ask for, anything, for a **whole **day." I pulled back smiling as I bit my lip.

"Mmm." He looked at me before standing and leaning down to ask. "Does that include you?" He whispered, his lips brushing my ear. His eyes met mine.

"Sure. You have to win first." I stood straightening my top.

"So what's the bet?" Pogue smirked as Reid and I stared at each other.

"Caleb gets his answer if Blondie wins and if he loses he stands up in front of the whole school to announce his hidden sexuality." They burst out laughing looking at Reid.

"You aren't gonna play her with that bet right?" Tyler asked laughing.

"Sure I am. Cause I'm going to win."

"Let see." I went over picking a pool table. Reid followed. "You can rack up." I watched as he racked up, turning briefly to look at Caleb, Tyler, Pogue and Kate as they took a table beside us to watch.

"Ladies first." Reid looked up at me after setting the table.

"What are you looking at me for? Off you go." The others sniggered as Reid glared at me before breaking and not sinking any of the balls. I looked at the table, brushing past Reid and taking a shot, purposefully missing. I watched carefully as he took his next shot and pocketing a ball, he moved round taking another, pocketing it, and another.

"Sorry sweets. Looks like I was right." I smirked looking at him as he leaned over and missed. "May as well give you at least one try."

"Of course. Such a gentleman." I smiled leaning over, ignoring his eyes running over me, concentrating on the balls and the cue. _Time to wipe that smug look right off his face._ I hit the white ball letting it hit two balls gently and watched it fall in the middle left and top left pockets. I moved round again purposefully brushing against him again as I watched his smirk. I looked at the balls deciding on a red. I hit it hard and it hit the top in the centre and went flying in to the right pocket. _Three to me._ I kept moving around, gaining more balls in the pockets. _Four down, three to go. Five down, two to go. Six down, one to go. Seven down and now the black. _I looked up at Reid with a grin. "Bet you wish you didn't make that bet huh?" He glared at me while the others harboured amused expressions. I leaned over, directly opposite Reid and lined up my shot, looking up his eyes met mine and he smirked as I hit the ball and I heard the clatter of a ball hitting another. "Looks like I'm the winner." I put the cue stick on the table.

"Looks like you're announcing you're gay." Tyler laughed.

"Shut up baby boy." Reid rolled his eyes. "How'd you get so good?"

"Did I forget to say my father played pool professionally for a little while?" Reid looked at Caleb who just shook his head. "Caleb didn't know. I'll be back in a minute." I left them and went out the back to the toilets. I came out turning on the taps and washing my hands. _Finally got rid of that smirk._ I smiled to myself at the thought looking up as I dried my hands with a towel. I jumped as I saw a misty figure behind me in the mirror. I turned to see I was alone in the room, no one there at all. I stepped out of the toilet still slightly creeped out when I hit something. It caught my arms steadying me. "Let go off my arms Reid." I pulled them from him looking up at him. "Thank you. Now could you maybe move. To the side?"

"Would you like the announcement at the start, end or middle of lunch tomorrow?" I looked at him.

"Its fine. I don't want you to do it." I moved past him and back to the others. "Hey I'm not feeling too good so I'm going to head off." I smiled lightly taking my bag and going out of Nicky's. I took a deep breath, feeling my nerves calm a little.

"Come on then. I don't want you getting ill before I can take you home." I turned looking at Caleb.

"I can walk. I don't mind walking." I looked at his hand as he took my arm and led me to his car and then sat me in the seat. "Really I could do with the walk."

"Uncomfortable in the car with me?"

"Yes." I muttered unconsciously. "I mean no!" I rushed to recover and then heard him chuckle as he started the car and I rolled my eyes as I realised he was joking.

"Either way I hope you know I'm not going to try to kill you in my car so no need to be worried."

"Worry? Me? I'm fine." I felt flushed for some reason and awfully aware of him sitting next to me.


	5. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize are the only things that belong to me.

Chapter Five – Nightmares

I was glad when we pulled up outside the Dorms. I opened the door stepping out then leaning back in. I looked at him and he smiled back, his hand on the door.

"You don't have to come up with me. I'm just gonna go to bed straight away. I'll be fine. You should go back to Nicky's. Oh and thanks for the lift." I closed the door and walked in to the dorm building. I wasn't exactly feeling ill, I wasn't coming down with anything, I just felt as if my head was about to explode. My head felt like something heavy was pushing down on it and it was causing me to feel tired and really uncomfortable in the empty halls. I looked around as I felt a breeze of cold air, which wouldn't be so bad if it didn't send a chill up my spine. I continued to my dorm room, unlocking it and stepping inside the dark room. I put on the bathroom light and started to undress, pulling on a pair of black shorts and a white vest to sleep in. I untied my hair and turned off the bathroom light before slipping under my covers, grateful when sleep fell upon me.

"_ME! You're blaming ME! I'm not the one sleeping around with their secretary!" A woman's voice hissed from the front of the black BMW. I cringed trying to sink further in to the back seat._

"_Marie!" The man driving nodded to the back. "They have ears!"_

"_It's not just me you're hurting but them too." The woman hissed back, disgusted at the man. She was tall, thin, very pretty with tanned skin, long dark blond hair and bright green eyes. "Yet you still blame ME! You inconsiderate bastard!" I bit my lip to stop a whimper escaping and furthering the argument happening in the front of the car. I felt a warm hand gently take mine and pull me along the back seat in to a pair of warm arms. I sniffed back the sobs pushing up my throat and leaned in to the soft form, smelling mint and soap as I curled against the one person I felt safe and secure with._

"_Marie now is not the time for this!" The man was tall, older than Marie, well built, good looking for his age with lightly tanned skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes._

"_NOW IS THE TIME RICHARD!" Marie yelled and I covered my ears, trying to block out the shouting and screaming that followed._

"_Hey." I felt a hand pry one of my hands from my ears and lift my chin up to look in to the deep blue eyes that requested my attention. "Ignore them okay. I'm here with you. It's okay." I shook my head feeling the tears returning._

"_No its not. What if they separate? What if they separate us?" I whispered, tears falling from my eyes as I heard Marie yell._

"_You don't deserve us!" The deep blue eyes looked behind me at the two bickering adults then back to me. His messy short brown hair lightened as we went past a lamppost. He was a little taller than me, was thin and only a year than me – Today is my ninth birthday and his tenth, some birthday this had turned out to be – and has lightly tanned skin. He was always looking after me, making sure no one hurt me or upset me. He wasn't my real brother...but he treated me like I was his real family._

"_Don't cry Bells. I promise I'll always be with you. Hey, look at me." He lifted my chin again, our eyes meeting. "I'll always look after you. I'll always be with you. If we get separated I'll find you. I promise Belle." He kissed my cheek pulling me against his chest, arms tight around me._

"_I mean it. I'm taking Belle!" Marie shouted and I froze, eyes shut so tightly little white spots danced in front of me, holding on to him tighter. "Tomorrow when we get home. I'm taking Belle and you'll be lucky if we even come back!" _

"_STOP IT!!!" The yell caused his chest to vibrate under my cheek and I opened my eyes only to see a blinding light and hear a crash as I felt myself lurch forwards but not in to Marie's chair because he was still holding me against him. "Belle?" I looked up at him as he let his grip loosen. _

"_What...what happened?" I whispered turning to look at the front of the car but he caught my arms. _

"_Don't. Come with me." He opened his door, taking my hand and helping me out. He pulled me away from the car and to a fallen tree. While his back was turned I looked behind us and gasped, feeling my knees give and send me to the floor. Richard's black BMW's bonnet was pushed back in to the windscreen that was covered in blood and full of cracks while the back of the car was completely fine as was the tree that had caused the ending of lives. "Belle." I couldn't look away, even as he kneeled in front of me. "Belle look at me!"_

"_They're...they're..." Tears rolled down my cheeks soaking his t-shirt as he pulled me against him._

"_They're dead Belle." I couldn't control myself as I burst in to tears unable to stop. He just held me against him, taking off his coat and wrapping it around me. I must have been crying for ages because a police car and ambulance pulled up, one of the policemen coming over to us._

"_Hey. My name's Tim okay. I need to take you over to the ambulance to make sure you're okay." He reached out to take my arm but I whimpered backing in to the warm arms surrounding me. Tim looked over my head at him as his arms tightened around me. "Would you take her over with me?" Tim smiled standing and I felt the boy behind me stand, helping me up as well. He took me over to the ambulance and lifted me up on to the back and then sat next to me. "You're both very lucky." Tim smiled after one of the paramedics had looked us over. "Neither of you are at all hurt. I need you both to come with me so I can take you back to the police station where we'll find someone to come pick you both up." I slipped of the ambulance and followed numbly to the police car and getting in next to him in the back. The drive was shorter than I expected and when they showed us in to a visitor room with couches I lay down with him on the biggest, falling asleep as he stroked my arm softly._

_I was shook awake by a cold hand, making me jump back in to him as I saw a tall, thin, bony woman with grey hair in a tight bun, a stern face and plain green eyes. Tim and another man were in the room. _

"_Awake at last." The man looked just as uptight as the woman, with a worn face, dark brown hair and dull pale blue eyes. I moved further back as a hand wrapped around my upper arm. "My name is Mrs Wright and this is Mr Turner. We've come to take you to your new foster homes." 'Homes?'_

"_I'm not leaving her!" The hand tightened and I moved closer to the warm body, the small boy that had been my only friend all my life._

"_I'm afraid you will be." Mr Turner sighed coming over and taking my wrist. _

"_NO!" I cried pulling back from him as he pulled me off the couch. "NO! Let go off me! I want to stay with him!" I cried reaching for his warm hand as he reached for mine but was held back as another police officer entered the room. "PLEASE!"_

"_BELLE!" _

"_Could you not find somewhere for them both?" Tim asked as Mr Turner tugged me from the room._

"_No."_

"_Belle I promised remember. I PROMISE!!"_

"I remember!" I cried sitting up gasping for breath. I was surprised to see Kate looking at me from her desk as she applied make up.

"You okay Belle?" I nodded feeling the back of my eyes burn.

"Excuse me." I mumbled grabbing my school uniform and going in to the bathroom, locking the door. I felt the hot warm tears roll down my cheeks as I pulled off my clothes and stepped under the hot water but not feeling the release I had wanted I couldn't keep myself up. I slid down the shower wall, wrapping my arms around me as I cried, remembering the blue eyed boy that I no longer had.

"Belle?" Kate knocked on the bathroom door and I quickly stopped crying, washing away my tears and stepping out of the shower. "Are you okay Belle?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I called in a cherry voice and started to dry myself off before getting ready. I pulled on the just above knee length grey pleated skirt after my white underware, then a fitted white shirt with elbow length sleeves, the blue and red tie and then the dark navy blue blazer. I opened the bathroom door and went over to my bed, ignoring Kate's expression as I took a seat on the side of the bed and pulled on black dollie shoes. "I'm going to head to class."

"I'll come with you."

"Its Calculus, you have English."

"So?"

"Its like in completely the opposite direction. I'm fine going alone. See you later okay." I grabbed my messenger bag and rushed out the room slamming in to something hard. I groaned holding my head as I stepped back. "Its you." I rolled my eyes as Reid, Pogue and Caleb smirked.

"Its me sweets and how are you this bright and cheery morning?" Reid smirked even more as he moved closer to me and Tyler appeared.

"Its way to early to deal with you." I moved past him and paused as I felt something painful in my stomach.

"You okay Belle?" Tyler asked as they turned to me. I grabbed my side nodding.

"Fine." I continued on to Calculus only needing to pause once more on the way. _What the hell? I don't need stomach pains that feel like a knife on my first day in classes. _I took a seat near the back, taking deep breaths to try and get rid of the pain. I lay my head on the table waiting for class to start.

"_Belle!!!" I knew that voice, I knew who had that voice. I'm sure I do...but I can't remember their name. "Belle!" I felt a warm hand on my back and when I turned...I didn't see who I expected. I stepped back immediately missing the warmth of his hand and the secure, safe feeling it gave me. "Belle. It's me." I stared at him unable to believe that this young man was the little boy I'd lost as a child._

"_You're gone." I whispered looking in to the deep blue eyes and seeing the little boy I'd been torn from. _

"_No. I'm not gone." He smiled and I closed my eyes as he cupped my cheek. "I'm coming back for you very soon. Just a little longer and then I'll be back with you."_

"_I've missed you." _

"_I've missed you too Belle." He pulled me in to a hug. "You need to keep to yourself. No being open."_

"_No being open." I repeated hugging him back._

"Belle?" I jump away from the hand as I snapped my head up and fell sideways off my chair. _Now that hurt._ I looked up meeting warm baby blue eyes and I felt something inside me tighten.

"Hi." I mumbled using the table to help me up, surprised when I felt Tyler's hand taking my upper arm and helping me up. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He smiled shyly. "Do you mind me sitting next to you?" I saw his cheeks redden a little and couldn't help myself from smiling.

"No." I sat down, watching him take the seat next to me.

"Class attention would be wonderful at the moment." The tall thin man at the front of the class called and everyone fell silent. After taking a few notes he gave us pages from our textbook to work from. I was surprised how quickly the double period went and the bell for third period rang. I packed up my things, smiling as Tyler handed me the pencil that had rolled off my table.

"Thank you."

"What do you have next?"

"Uh...I've English Lit and American History." I sighed with distaste at the thought of American History. I can't stand history, never could. Except the history of witches but that is not something to share.

"Same here. I take it you don't like one of them?"

"History." I shrugged walking with him to class. "I've never been good at it. I can read about it and that but get bored quite quickly if its not a history of something I enjoy."

"Well if you ever need help with it you can always ask me or even Caleb." He looked like he was thinking. "Caleb's the smartest of the group. He can help with practically anything. Pogue specialises in cars, motorbikes and practically anything with an engine or part of a sport. Reid...well Reid specialises in anything to do with females." I laughed at that, I had already come to that conclusion but it was funny coming from one of his closest friends.

"And what about you Tyler?" I smiled taking a seat next to him.

"Baby boy he is the shy one." I rolled my eyes turning round to glare at Reid, surprised to see Caleb and Pogue on either side of him.

"Do you four always stay attached at the hip?" I asked raising an eye brow, not trying to hide my sarcasm.

"We've known each other all our lives. So yeah."

"Great." I turned back around trying and failing to ignore the feeling of a pair of eyes on me through out the day. _This is never going to end._

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted._


	6. An Unexpected Closeness

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize are the only things that belong to me.

Chapter Six – An Unexpected Closeness

Okay you know how you get those really annoying people but somehow you still find them appealing? Well Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin are four of those people and right now they're driving me up the wall!! I mean not only do they invade my dorm room every night almost but at eight in the morning too! Some people like to sleep but obviously I do not get to be one of those people! Every day for the past week they've been in mine and Kate's dorm room more than their own ones. Caleb, Pogue and Tyler I can probably cope with but GARWIN!!! How do they stand him so long? I more than anyone can listen to sarcasm and give it back just as good if not better but his ego? One more morning of him adoring himself while they wait for Kate and try and convince me to come with them and I'll throw him out the room! Anyway away from him and on to appreciating the fact tomorrow is Saturday and I can sleep in, not that I've been getting much sleep thanks to the nightmares. Every night for the past week I've had one, the same one.

I rolled over sighing as I saw 04:56 lit up in bright red. _Oh come on! _ I shut my eyes tightly wishing for sleep. I obviously got it because the next time I woke up it was because of knocking. _I can ignore that_. I turned over pulling my pillow and covers over my head. The knocking turned in to thumping after a few minutes. I groaned throwing off my covers and knocking my pillow to the floor as I padded across the wooden flooring of our dorm room and to the door.

"You guys so should get your own keys. You practically live here as it is." I rubbed the side of my head suddenly feeling a headache coming on. "But seeing as you don't live here. I don't need to let you in." I shut the door quickly and locked it again before climbing back in to my bed. "Oh...my head!" I groaned as they started knocking again. I looked over at Kate who slept soundly. _How can she sleep through that!_

"Belle open up!" Reid yelled through the door.

"Go jump off a cliff." I hissed from under my pillow. "Kate wake up. Your boyfriend is breaking our door."

"Mmm." Kate hummed turning over. I rolled my eyes pulling back my covers once again.

"I so need a new room mate." I stood and pulled open the door with a glare. "Be quiet when you wake her up okay. I'm trying to sleep."

"We can't be quiet when we're wakening Kate sorry sweets." I narrowed my eyes at Reid.

"Fine I'll wake her then I can get rid of **you**!" I went over to Kate's bedside and judged how hard I'd have to push before shoving her off her bed. She landed with a thump, mumbling before going back to sleep. "She is impossible!" I groaned and climbed under my covers.

"Normally I have to shake her awake." Pogue joked and I just rolled my eyes pulling my pillow over my head.

"Hey." I suddenly felt a hand touch my shoulder and as it did I saw a flash of something, a flash that sent me flying off my bed backwards and landing with a thump next to it. I shook my head using my elbows to help me lean up. "You okay Belle?" Reid asked as he leaned over my bed looking down at me. I felt like everything in my head had been thrown around and found it hard to form a complete sentence or thought. "Belle?"

"Uh...yeah..." I looked up at him, meeting his cool blue eyes and feeling something stir in me. "...yeah." I pulled myself up and rubbed my head. _I need aspirin._ I went in to the bathroom, closing the bathroom door and running cold water. I filled a glass and took a couple of the aspirin in the cupboard. I sat on the side off the bath holding my head in my hands trying to think straight and stop everything in my head from spinning around like a twister. _I hate mornings!_

"Hey babe." I looked at Kate with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"I really don't want to be reminded of you and Pogue sucking each other faces right now so **please** don't call me babe." I pulled on clean underwear, a pair of jeans, a white strappy cami top and red dollie shoes. I started to brush my hair only to sigh and look at Kate as there was a knocking on the door. "I'll get it." I pulled open the door before going back to my desk and applying mascara and lip gloss.

"Hey babe." Pogue kissed Kate and I just shook my head as I pulled my hair in to a half ponytail, not bothering to straighten it.

"Get another room guys." I laughed and Kate chucked her lipstick at me. "HEY!"

"Maybe you wouldn't be so against it if you were with someone." I looked at her and Pogue just smirked taking a seat on her bed and stretching out. "I mean there are lots of hot guys out there and you're a hot girl so why not get with someone. Caleb? Tyler? Reid?" I turned narrowing my eyes at her.

"Caleb? Tyler? Reid? Oh my god! You're trying to set me up with one of them." I stood up outraged.

"So what if I am? I know for absolute definite that more than one of them like you." I looked at Pogue.

"Can't you control her or command her to stop interfering?"

"Not really." Pogue laughed.

"Belle? Come on its not like any of them are a bad catch."

"Ever thought I might be taken?" I turned towards the door feeling eyes on me, Pogue hadn't shut it, it was still open but now had three young men taking up the space. _Great._ "I'm going out. I've things to do." I turned picking my black handbag and threw my keys, iPod, phone and purse in it. "See you later." I squeezed past Tyler and Caleb, planning on taking my car in to town. I pulled open my car – a beautiful dark midnight blue Chevrolet Corvette C5 - door and climbed in. I turned on the engine and turned up the radio. I was just about to pull out when the passenger door opened and Reid jumped in. "Get out."

"Nope."

"Reid!"

"Not moving sweets." He smirked meeting my eyes.

"Reid get out before I push you out then run over you!" I hissed feeling incredibly uncomfortable with Reid in the car.

"Like to see you try sweets."

"Stop calling me sweets and get out of my car!"

"Told you already. No. So where we going because I have some ideas of what to do." I glared at him switching off the engine and getting out before walking towards town. "HEY!" Reid called. "No fair!" He laughed catching up to me.

"No fair...I have you pestering me, that is what is no fair."

"Just keeping you company." Reid spoke after a few minutes silence and we walked along the trees and roadside.

"What if I don't want company?" I whispered already feeling defeated. "What if I **want** to be alone?" He caught my arm turning me to him.

"No one should be alone. Not even you." I watched intently as his cool blue eyes turned warmer, gaining small flecks of silvery blue and a deep sea blue. We stood, just looking at each other for a few minutes. No words being spoken, nothing breaking the silence, just us watching each other. When I finally snapped out of it I felt myself go red.

"I need to go to town."

"Would you mind me coming?" I turned back looking at him.

"No." I whispered after a few moments and he smiled, not one of his trademark smirks but a proper smile. He fell in to step next to me and I looked over at him, when his eyes met mine I went back to looking forward at the road.

"Are you glad you decide to come to Ipswich?" He asked breaking the silence, I looked at him briefly.

"I never wanted to come. I didn't choose to come." I whispered unable to understand why I was telling him the truth.

"Why did you come then?"

"My step mother forced me to."

"What about your father?"

"He wanted rid of me just as much."

"I'm sure he didn't."

"He did. He told me to my face that it would be better for me to leave." I looked at the ground concentrating on the soft crunching of fallen leaves under my shoes. "I reminded him too much of his wife." As I spoke quietly I could see our conversation playing out in my head, seeing my father unable to look at me while he talked.

"It's his loss." Reid whispered and I shivered as I felt his arm around my shoulder. "Our gain."

"I didn't think he'd let her send me. I thought he'd keep me, even if it was just to look after Oliver." I felt the tears start to burn the back of my eyes. "He got rid of me like a unwanted pet."

"Hey..." Reid stopped me pulling me against him. "Belle...it's his fault, his loss and his stupidity. He doesn't deserve you and you deserve so much more than him. Don't cry for him." He whispered in my ear as he hugged me tightly, stroking my hair. I couldn't help but hug him back, enjoying the comfort of his hold.

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted._


	7. A Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize are the only things that belong to me.

NOTE: Sorry it took so long for the new chapter it's just I had to send my computer to get fixed and only just got it back today.

Chapter Seven – A Past and a Warning

I turned over ignoring the warm hand shaking my shoulder. The owner of the hand wasn't giving up though.

"Go away Kate. I'm not getting up." I suddenly felt my covers being pulled down to my lower legs and I sat up with a growl. "What!" My eyes went wide with embarrassment as I saw Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid standing in the room – Reid with one end of my sheets – while Kate applied make up at her desk. I grabbed my covers pulling them back over me but I could feel my cheeks going red as Reid smirked at me. _I knew I should have ignored how hot I felt last night. _Tyler's cheeks had a soft red tint to them while Caleb and Pogue were both trying to look anywhere but me.

"I love the bed wear sweets." I grabbed my pillow throwing it at Reid before wrapping my covers around me and going in to the bathroom. _I'm so killing him later._ I dropped my covers and pulled off the short black pj shorts I had on and the thin red silk cami before stepping in the shower.

Changing in to a pair of black hipster jeans, a dark royal blue cami and a white shrug I picked up my covers and re-entered the room. I made up my bed before going over to my desk, applying mascara and lip gloss then started to brush my hair up in to a high loose ponytail, unable to stop myself from watching Reid and Tyler watch me in the mirror.

"Belle do you want to hang out with us tonight?" Pogue asked his arms wrapped around Kate's waist. "We're going to be watching some movies at Caleb's."

"Uh...maybe." I answered looking at myself in the mirror. "I've some things to do first but if I'm back in time I'll probably come." I went to my desk picking up my handbag and started throwing my cell, keys, purse and iPod in to it.

"What have you got to do? You said you weren't bust today." I looked up at Kate.

"I forgot." I picked up my bag, zipping it up and heading towards the door.

"I can come with you." Kate smiled moving in front of the door.

"It's a family matter. I'm sorry, I have to go." I moved past her and tugged open the door, leaving quickly. I started up my car, reversing out of my space and speeding towards the gate as I saw them leaving. It was a two hour drive, long enough to think but I didn't, I didn't want to think so I concentrated on the road slowing slightly as I came in to a small town. I pulled up in front of the small old flower shop. Walking in I smiled at the little old lady behind the counter. Her large brown eyes were warm and welcoming as was her smile. Her shoulder length dark brown hair was pulled back in to a bun and although she was in her late fifties her face made her look in her mid forties.

"Miss Belle." She smiled looking up at me. "Same as usual?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. I knew you'd be coming. I made up the bouquet this morning." She moved in to the back room and returned with a beautiful mixed bouquet, placing them on her counter. I smiled smelling the flowers but freezing as I felt a cold wind. I turned looking out the flower shop window sure I saw Tyler's Hummer. "Miss Belle?"

"Oh...I'm sorry Ms Kale...I...I got distracted."

"It is lovely to see you again Miss Belle. You grow more beautiful with each visit but your sadness still shows in your eyes." I looked down nodding. "Distraction is just what you need to move on in your life. To forget your past and to open up." I looked up at her in shock. _Open up?_ "Your heart broke that night...and if you keep closed to those that cause distractions; it'll break again." She smiled kneeling behind her counter.

"Ms Kale?" I leaned over her counter, jumping back slightly as she stood up again.

"These were for you." She places a bouquet of roses on the desk in front of me beside the one I was buying. The roses ranged from different sizes to different colours but were all beautiful. "I suggest you leave them." I looked up in to her eyes, confused at how her tone had changed since I had seen Tyler's car or thought I had. "Don't let the wrong person back in to your life because you think you know them."

"Ms Kale...I don't...what do you mean?"

"You are special Belle. You have yet to realise just how special you are but when you do, you'll have to choose."

"Choose? Choose what?"

"Not what my dear but who." I stared in confusion at the old woman who I had visited ever year for the past five years, always on the same day, always on the day that had torn me apart. "Don't fall back in to the past. Look at the future and the happiness it'll bring you." She smiled patting my hand before going in to the back. I looked at the beaded doorway she'd gone through before picking up both bouquets. I left the shop, placing the bouquets on the front of my car while I unlocked the passenger door and placing the bouquet I'd bought in the front seat. I picked up the rose bouquet looking at it. It was then I noticed the small dusty pink card hidden in the flowers. I pulled it out and opened the envelope, tugging out the card.

_Soon. xxx_

The handwriting was neat and written carefully in black ink. I felt something roll through me and as I looked around I had the odd feeling I was being watched. _What did Ms Kale mean she thought I should leave them? Why? _I slowly moved to the waste bin at the corner of the street. _I trust her. The things she said...she knows something about me that I don't. She's always looked out for me. I trust her._ I slowly placed the flowers and card in the bin, turning back to look at the bin as I opened the driver's door. _Why don't I want to then?_ I got in before I changed my mind and restarted my car, driving towards my destination.

I slowed down, pulling up in front of the large iron gates. I took the flowers and enter through the gates, passing by the many small plots, flowers lying on them; the path engraved in my mind. The three small grave stones sat at the far back of the graveyard, next to a tall, stunning oak tree. I looked in turn at the three gravestones, reading each of the names. _Richard...Marie...Chase._ I kneeled at the last placing down the flowers and touching the gravestone, closing my eyes and seeing the little boy I missed so much. I sighed as I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, leaning in to the hold feeling safe and secure. I turned looking up when I realised the hand wasn't from my mind. I stared in shock up at the young man.

"Chase?" I whispered standing and hugging him tightly. "I...I was told you died."

"I told you I'd find you. That I'd look after you."

"How...how did you find me?" I whispered against his chest.

"I'll always find you. You mean too much to me to lose. I missed you."

"I missed you too." I pulled back slowly, looking at him. "You look so different from when you were a child."

"Thanks." He smiled brushing back a curl of my hair.

"I don't mean in a bad way. It's just if I saw you, passed you on a street...I'd not recognise you."

"I'd always recognise you...by your eyes. So unique." He gently cupped my cheek. "You've grown in to an even more beautiful young woman. Special." I felt Ms Kale's words float around in my head.

"The flowers? They were from you?"

"Of course. I knew you always came here. I knew you brought flowers." _Was Ms Kale warning me of Chase? Why...why would she warn me away from him?_ I pulled back looking for my bag as my cell phone rang. I pulled it out, opening it.

"Hello?"

"Belle?" I felt my stomach twist at the sound of his voice, felt heat spring to my cheeks.

"Hey. How did you get my number?"

"Kate. I was hoping you were coming tonight. That you were okay?"

"I'm fine." I smiled looking up at Chase. "Uh...I...I don't know about tonight."

"Please. I want to make sure everything's alright after your family thing. I know how you feel about them at this moment."

"Okay. I'll come."

"I'll pick you up at seven." I looked at my watch seeing it was half four. _Two hours to drive gives me a half hour. I don't need longer anyway._

"Okay seven." I hung up and threw the phone back in my bag. "Where are you staying?"

"In Ipswich."

"I...Ipswich?" I was starting to get a strange feeling but my need to have him in my life was fighting it down.

"Yes. So I can stay close to you. Keep an eye on you. Make sure you're safe." _He's lying._ I nodded slowly.

"I have to go. I'm meant to be going to a...a friend's at seven and it's a two hour drive so I have to get back soon."

"A guy friend?" I nodded sensing his tone. "What's his name?"

"Why? You won't know them. You've only just moved there."

"I might."

"C...Caleb Danvers."

"And the others? You said them."

"Pogue Parry...Reid...Garwin and Tyler Simms?"

"Cancel. Come spend the night with me." His tone sounded almost jealous.

"I can't. I told them I'd be there." He sighed nodding.

"Fine. I'll see you soon."

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted._


	8. Realisation

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize are the only things that belong to me.

Chapter Eight – Realisation

I rolled out of bed stumbling in to the bathroom after grabbing clothes and taking a shower. I stood under the hot water, feeling the waves wash away the new nightmare I'd just experienced. This nightmare wasn't an old memory, at least not mine, and it had started that night after meeting Chase in the graveyard. This one...this one was far more detailed, too real. The fact it always involved Caleb, Reid, Pogue and Tyler didn't help the fact it was doing more to me than the one I'd always had. Ms Kale's words were still floating in my head and somehow...somehow I felt they had changed me. I jumped, almost slipping as I pulled back the shower curtain looking at the door.

"Hurry up Belle! Don't fall asleep. We all need to wash." I laughed turning off the water and stepping out. I quickly dried off and pulled on underwear, long dark red jogging bottoms and a loose white t-shirt that fell down off one shoulder. I opened the door, drying my hair with a towel as I entered the bedroom.

"Oh...gross. Pogue please detach yourself from Kate." He smiled and Kate pouted before going in to the bathroom and the water turned on a second later. "I would ask how you are but I think I can guess." I smirked as I threw my towel in my wash basket and started to brush out my hair.

"And I'd ask who you were thinking about in English yesterday but I think I can guess." He smirked back and I looked at him in my mirror before snapping my head round to him.

"I was not thinking about Reid!" He chuckled. "I wasn't!"

"I never said Reid. You said Reid." I rolled my eyes applying lip gloss and water proof mascara, chucking my hair in to a messy ponytail. "Do you like him?"

"No." I answered pulling on a pair of flat black shoes and seeing him suspecting I was lying. "Stop that. Pogue!"

"Not doing anything."

"You're trying to unnerve me and it's annoying."

"You do."

"Don't." I huffed crossing my arms as I sat on my bed across from him.

"Do." He continued smirking, knowing he was getting to me.

"Don't!"

"Do."

"Don't!" I hit him with my pillow and he grabbed Kate's hitting me back.

"Do."

"Don't!" We kept hissing at each other as we hit each others with pillows, falling to the floor as the doors opened. I looked back, seeing Caleb, Reid and Tyler upside down. I noticed Kate in the bathroom threshold looking at us too and then realised how wrong this looked, me lying on the floor with Pogue between my legs and the pillows at the side of me. We quickly separated getting up off the floor.

"What were you two doing?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow. "I could hear both of you shouting from the bathroom."

"He started it!" I hissed pointing at him just as he pointed at me declaring the same. Caleb, Reid and Tyler smirked as we turned to each other with angry expressions. "You started it."

"You started it."

"No you."

"No you." I hit him with the pillow.

"It was you!"

"HEY! Stop hitting me!" He hit me with the pillow and I hit him back just before Caleb stood between us.

"God you'd think you two were brother and sister the way you bicker." Kate laughed and I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Hardly."

"As if." Pogue replied at the same time as me and the boys broke in to laughter. I crossed my arms glaring at them as Pogue just looked at them not at all amused.

"I'm going for a swim." I grabbed my bag, stuffed a towel and swimsuit in it and left them still laughing. _We are so not like siblings! Urgh they can be so annoying! _I reached the pool and went in to the girls' locker room, changing in to the dark navy blue one piece I'd grabbed before diving in to the pool, coming up and sighing as I got used to the cool water. I swam a few lengths, enjoying the feeling of working my muscles when I got a weird feeling. I finished the length and leaned up on the side looking around to see if anyone was around. I felt like I was being watched but since I couldn't see anyone I went back to swimming. Not long after the feeling was still there and it was starting to creep me out. I pulled myself out of the water, looking at the opposite end of the pool for sign of anyone but still no one. I screamed as I turned round and saw a black t-shirt. "REID!!!" I hissed hitting his chest. "Jesus you scared the life out of me."

"Sorry sweets. I never thought of you getting scared."

"Well I wouldn't be if you hadn't been creeping around for the last twenty minutes." I rolled my eyes starting to shake slightly from the cold.

"Twenty minutes? I've only been here for around three or four." I looked at him seeing he was serious.

"I was sure someone was watching me."

"Come on, before you freeze to death." He put his arm around me, pulling me towards the girls' locker room and I looked at him as he came with me. "What?"

"Girls' locker room. Not that I don't doubt you've been here before but..."

"I'll sit here while you change; make sure no creeps get you." I smiled before taking my clothes and locking myself in a cubical to change. I came out and smiled back at him as he stood up, smirking. "Ready to go to Caleb's?"

"Oh my god. I forgot completely about that?" He chuckled leaning me out of the pool room.

"Don't worry, you've at least half an hour to get there since you're coming with me and I never come on time." I raised an eyebrow at him, curious as he stopped and took off his jacket. "You're shaking."

"Thank you." I slipped my arms in, trying not to focus on the scent of him on the jacket. He nodded avoiding my eyes as he walked on.

Once we arrived at my dorm I went in to my bathroom, taking with me a pair of long black trousers and a cream polo neck jumper where the neck hung loose instead of choking you. I took a quick shower and returned to the bedroom fully dressed. I quickly put my hair up in to a bun letting a few loose curls fall at the front before applying mascara and lip gloss. I turned to see Reid smiling at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. Ready?"

"Yep." It was as I handed his coat to him that I noticed his faded jeans and tight t-shirt. I quickly pulled my eyes from him and followed him out to Tyler's Hummer. "You should probably just by his car. You practically use it more than him any way." Reid just chuckled opening the door and helping me in.

"We share practically everything." I looked at him as he drove to Caleb's, curious as to what else they shared.

"Admiring me sweets." I blushed turning to look at the dark road. "I like when you blush. It makes you even more beautiful...if that's possible." I sunk in to my chair as I felt what I'd compare to a tornado start up in my stomach and felt my cheeks go redder. He chuckled and I concentrated on the road. _I do not like him. Pogue wasn't right. He wasn't. My cheeks are only red because it's hot and my stomach is only acting up because I'm hungry. Huh even I don't believe that._ "We're here." I hadn't even realised he'd pulled up in front of Caleb's old colonial house or that Reid had gotten out and was now standing at my side. He helped me out and when he didn't move to let me go past I looked up at him. "Don't be embarrassed Belle."

"I'm not." I disagreed crossing my arms knowing he'd see through it. And he did.

"You are." I bit my tongue averting my eyes from him. "Come on." He chuckled pulling me up to the house, knocking on the door. Caleb answered and invited us in with a smile.

"We've pizza in the kitchen. Oh don't worry about my mother. She'll be disappearing in a few minutes." I smiled following behind Caleb and Reid, admiring his house. I'd been here before but I'd been too busy thinking about Chase and Ms Kale to notice anything. I entered the kitchen and smiled at Tyler, Pogue and Kate, but as I looked at Mrs Danvers a deafing crash sounder through the kitchen and everyone turned to Caleb's mother. She stood her mouth open slightly as she stared at me and her hand still looking like it was holding the glass that now lay in pieces on the floor. "Mother?" She didn't react to Caleb's voice, she just kept looking at me and I felt as if I knew her...but I didn't. I'd never met her before now.

"Isabelle?" I stepped back hitting the door as she whispered my name. The others looked at me as I stood frozen to the spot, unable to move, barely able to breathe.

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted. I'd like to know what you think so far as I'm not sure that I should continued or not because I don't know if it is that good._


	9. Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize are the only things that belong to me.

Note from Author: Just to let you know this chapter is not from Belle's point of view. It is Evelyn Danvers's view point. It'll also help give you a little more insight in to Belle's life before adoption and also a bit more in to her and Chase's relationship. Also it will be very long so will be split in two. Hope you like.

To CrystalMoonMagic and dstnd2travel; you might be getting to know the answer to one of the questions in your review and I'm thinking you might be surprised.

Thank you to all of my readers that review. I love hearing your opinions. Keep reviewing so I can know how I'm getting on.

Chapter Nine – A Little Past Can Never Hurt You. Right? 

Part One

I smiled at Caleb as he and Reid entered in to the kitchen and Reid smiled in acknowledgement. I raised my glass to take a sip of the strong drink lying at the bottom but as I looked at the third person I felt shock struck my senses and the glass slip through my fingers and the sound of glass smashing. Bright bluish purple eyes looked at me, dark reddish brown loose curls falling around her face from the tight bun on the back of her head. Her hair was a dark contrast to her pale porcelain skin that brought out her full, dark red lips and long thick eyelashes. She was beautiful. Just like her mother had been. She was a little shorter than Reid, standing at about 5'6" with a thin but curvy and athletic frame. She looked almost identical to her mother when she was alive...except her eyes. Her eyes inspired her father.

"Mother?" Caleb's voice only just reached my senses. I couldn't believe my eyes though.

"Isabelle?" Isabelle stepped back hitting the door looking as if she was about to pass out any minute.

"I...I have to go." Isabelle whispered to the boys and Kate before running out. Caleb looked at me as Reid ran out after her.

"I need to go lie down." I left going up to my room but as I stood in my room I kept thinking about the last time I had seen the beautiful little girl that was now a beautiful grown up young woman.

"_Evelyn. Evelyn please. Please take her." I looked down at the little girl in Katherine's arms. "If he finds out about her...he'll want to know. He'll want to know if she can possess the power."_

"_Katherine...none of us can risk taking her in. If he ever found out and came for her...he'd want the boys." _

"_Evelyn. Be reasonable. There is no logical reason he would come for Isabelle if no one told him of her. Maybe..." I looked at Lillian Garwin, seeing her eyes on the baby, feeling the pain and sadness we were all feeling. I looked round at the others in the room. Richard Garwin, James Simms, Helen Simms, Gillian Parry, Lewis Parry and my husband William. The keepers of the Covenant._

"_It is not a risk we can take. We have to think of the Covenant." William announced strongly, too strongly._

"_She could be part of it for all you know!" Katherine cried, desperate to keep her barely two weeks old baby alive._

"_SHE IS A GIRL KATHERINE! Girls do not carry on the line. We've never had a female in the five blood lines."_

"_Yes we have." James, Lewis and Richard answered. "Only one but we have." Richard added._

"_And look at the trouble it caused." William hissed. "She is not our problem. She is not of our bloodlines."_

"_William you know what a woman with the power can do." Lewis argued._

"_Yes I do. But what would we do? Who would she stay with? Would we say she is one of ours? Have her think that one of our boys is her brother, that we are her parents? What would we tell our sons?" The three husbands and wives looked down._

"_When she comes...when she comes looking for her past...or hiding from her past...please...please help her. Please keep her safe." Katherine smiled weakly before heading to the door._

"_We cannot guarantee that." William whispered and Katherine looked at the floor, understanding._

"_I can." I smiled at her standing next to her._

"_As can we." The others smiled back at her. William glared at me._

"_If she comes to us. If she needs our help, we will give it to her. If she needs our knowledge, we will give it to her. If she needs family, we will be it."_

"_As will our boys." Richard nodded and I brushed the little baby's soft patch of curls. "She is a part of us. Even if William does not acknowledge it. We will bring her up as our own." Lillian nodded smiling wider. Katherine's eyes looked at them, then to William._

"_No. William is right. It would be too hard to explain to the boys. But thank you Richard, Lillian. I will forever be grateful to you. Too all of you." _

She had left that night, never returning, she contact me after sometime telling me she still had no clue to as if the beautiful little girl carried the power but that she thought that he was after her and Isabelle. I had tried to locate her after receiving the letter but...she had died in an accidental fire as had Isabelle seemly. I couldn't believe Isabelle had died and neither could Richard and Lillian so we searched every resource we had. We exhausted all our natural sources; we resorted to Richard's power. He located her and we went to the beautiful house, to the two rich and beautiful people that had adopted her. We told them we were her family and that we had come to take her home. But when they led us out in to the back garden looking upset at the idea of losing her...we never expected what we saw.

_The garden was vast and beautiful, full of life just like the two children in the garden. A beautiful little girl was laughing lightly as she ran away from the slightly older little boy that somehow felt familiar but I'd never seen him, it was his presence that felt familiar. He was smiling at the little girl, trapping her behind a tree. She ducked under his arm running away as he tried to catch her by her top but she just escaped. He finally caught her as he caught her around the waist and they fell to the floor. She could have only been eight while he looked nine possibly a little older. She sat on top of him laughing as he smile up at her and I felt something in my stomach at the look he was giving her._

"_We can't take her from here Evelyn." Lillian frowned, obviously upset that she would be leaving Isabelle here. "She's happy. She deserves to be happy." Richard nodded and I took one last look at her and the little boy that felt so familiar, memorising her and her happiness but also him and the look he was giving her. He looked up meeting my eyes briefly before turning his attention back to Isabelle._

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted._


	10. Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize are the only things that belong to me.

Chapter Nine – A Little Past Can Never Hurt You. Right? 

Part Two

"Mother." I turned to Caleb as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes Caleb." I knew what he wanted.

"I want you to come down and apologise to Belle." I nodded following him back downstairs. Lillian would have a heart attack if she saw Belle; found she had come back to us. I entered the kitchen to see Tyler, Pogue and Kate still around the other side of the island in the middle of the room and Reid holding Belle's hand tightly as they stood against a counter. 'Maybe it was a good idea not to let Lillian and Richard pretend that she was theirs.' I thought as I looked closer at Belle and Reid. "Mother." Caleb urged. I looked at Caleb, seeing so much of his father in him, remembering how much I never wanted him to turn in to his father; not after what he did.

"I'm sorry if I startled you Isabelle." Belle flinched at her name and I found myself curious as to why.

"Don't call me that." Belle whispered.

"It **is** your given name." I replied crossing my arms. 'How much had she told the boys? How much did she know? Did she even know who she was? Why she'd feel so at home between the boys? Why she felt drawn to them?' The boys and Kate were looking at me, their eyes moved to Belle. "It is the name your mother gave to you." Belle's eyes locked on mine and her body went still. Reid ignored me, stroking the inside of her palm with his thumb but she still looked at me. 'How much was she told?'

"I never knew my mother. She didn't deserve to be my mother and I don't see her as my mother. As far as I'm concerned I don't have a real mother." I felt my jaw tighten and my eyes narrow.

"How dare you talk of your mother like that! Katherine died protecting you Isabelle. She would never give you up willingly; she died trying to keep you." I hissed at her. Belle tried to move but Reid held her against him.

"You don't know anything about me. Or whoever my mother was. Or whoever my father was." I sighed.

"You don't believe I know anything about you Isabelle. Then I shall prove to you that I know a lot more than you could believe about you. And your parents." I went to the phone dialling the number off by heart.

"Hello G..."

"I need you to come to the house immediately. Just come straight in to the kitchen." I interrupted the soft female voice.

"Evelyn..."

"Now."

"We'll be there in a few minutes." I hung up the phone, crossing my arms and looking at Belle. Belle looked at the others then back to me. I thought back to the night that changed how much I care about Belle being happy and safe with her adoptive family.

"_William please. Tell me why we can't take her in." I asked standing across from William in our study. "Tell me what you are hiding. Why are you so against Isabelle staying where we can watch over her?" William looked up from the fire to me, then to the photo of Caleb and the other boys that sat on the fireplace._

"_Evelyn leave the subject alone."_

"_No. Why..." My words caught in my throat as he looked at me, his eyes angry and full of pain. "...or is it the fact she is Katherine's daughter that you don't want her near any of us?"_

"_Evelyn!" William warned._

"_Are you scared when she grows up she'll tempt one of the boys?" William glared at me. "Like you were tempted by Katherine." I looked at him, needing him to tell me what it was. "William! Tell me."_

"_I apologised to you already for what I did with Katherine. I never meant it to happen."_

"_And I told you I didn't blame you. I know why you went to Katherine. I wasn't giving you what you need from me. I don't blame you for being drawn to Katherine. She is beautiful; she's smart and is hard for a man to resist. I've seen Richard, Lewis and James look at her. She is hard to not notice. Anyone that knows her even in the slightest way can feel power radiate off her. She may not have your type of power but she holds some sort of power."_

"_I can't have Isabelle living here."_

"_Please explain to me how."_

"_When she comes of age...she will have power." I felt my eyes widen._

"_You do not know that." He looked up meeting my eyes and I saw in them that he did._

"_I do Evelyn. She will have the power the boys have."_

"_She'll have them like Elizabeth Putnam?" I tried to see William's face. "William what did Lewis mean by 'you know what a woman with the power can do'?"_

"_Elizabeth...Elizabeth didn't age with using...she could stop the others from aging if she desired...she could take the others power without their permission." He met my eyes. "Her power develops fast than the males. Her power is stronger sooner."_

"_Did...did she try killing the others?"_

"_No...She killed herself trying to take them." _

"_Isabelle won't follow in her great-great-great-great-grandmother's footsteps."_

"_I know." I looked at him confused. "Isabelle will inherit the power you sensed off Katherine...she will have the power as well as her mother's...at twelve...she will be stronger than the boys when they gain their taste of power at thirteen." I listen intently knowing he didn't want to be interrupted. "If she stays...then boys, all of them, will be drawn to her. They will sense her at all times. Just like how they will sense when one of them uses. She...she will tempt them all at some point."_

"_You're worried Caleb will fall at the temptation of her. That he'll kill the others to keep her."_

"_Whoever...tastes her, and her power first...will kill any of the others that try to take it, try to take her." I looked at him as he met my eyes._

"_Caleb wouldn't and neither would Pogue, Tyler or Reid."_

"_Caleb is the strongest of them. We know that there is a Putnam descendent of our time...we've yet to know if there is one hiding in the next for Caleb's generation, but if there is and he sense Isabelle...he will come for her. He will come for her and he will kill the others for her. He will take her as his and if they have a child the children of our children will die. Their child will be immensely powerful and will not age from using."_

"_You might not trust Isabelle and what will happen with the power she will hold but I do. She wouldn't join the Putnam line over the others." I looked at him but he wouldn't meet my eyes. "You've sent her away for something we could prevent."_

"_She will return. She will be drawn back here in some way." I didn't understand. "She will be drawn back here someday and when she is it won't be long until the Putnam descendent follows to claim her. And when he does...the boys will protect her with their lives. They would die for her. And if the Putnam descendent has taken his father's power they will die...all of them."_

"_William you can't know that. Plus she would be having a child with her brother. We all know that when Elizabeth tried to be joined with her brother they couldn't have a child. You told me that."_

"_Isabelle...Isabelle isn't a Putnam descendent...She is a Danvers descendent." William met my eyes as I felt my heart jump in to my throat. "She is my daughter."_

I looked up as I heard the front door close. I looked towards the kitchen door as it opened.

"Mum? Dad?" Lillian and Richard Garwin stepped in looking up at Reid as he spoke. As they saw Isabelle tears came to Lillian's eyes while Richard's mouth went slack.

"Isabelle?" Lillian crossed over to Isabelle hugging her tightly while Isabelle stood as stiff as a board. Lillian looked at me as did Richard. "We agreed...we agreed to let her live with the family...that we wouldn't take her..." Lillian stuttered.

"Do you believe me now Isabelle?" The boys looked at me then Isabelle. I knew Kate already knew of our families and the power. "I told you I knew you...and both your parents." Belle shook her head pulling away from Reid and running out the kitchen and the front door.

"BELLE!" Reid yelled following as did the rest of us. When we stepped down from the porch, standing at the last step outside the house we saw Reid trying to talk to Belle but she was struggling.

"You belong in Ipswich Isabelle." I interrupted Reid's calming words and both of them looked at me.

"I don't belong here! My family are dead! I don't care what you think you know about me."

"I know you have a gift." Belle froze and Reid looked at me as did the other boys and Kate. "A powerful gift." Belle was shaking her head now. "I know you felt drawn to our sons. To all the sons." Belle had gotten out of Reid's grip as he forgot about holding her. "I know that you received it first at twelve." Belle looked confused as Lillian and Richard stepped forward with me.

"I don't have a gift. I never received anything. I don't know why I was drawn to Reid, Tyler, Pogue or Caleb. Everything has been weird in my life...more so since I got here but I don't have a gift and I don't know why I am drawn to your families or that stupid burnt down barn or why I feel odd whenever I'm around you but I am not who you think I am." I looked from Belle to Lillian and Richard.

"You didn't bring her here." Richard asked me.

"You didn't bring her back her like we agreed was best?" Lillian whispered.

"No..." I whispered realising the enormity of the issue of her not knowing her destiny. "...She was drawn here." I covered my mouth turning to Belle. "Have you been to the barn?" I asked feeling Lillian and Richard turn to her as well.

"Y...yes." Belle whispered. Lillian's eyes went wide.

"He's coming."

"He can't Caleb destroyed him."

"Caleb destroyed him at the barn Evelyn. She is the only one that could bring him back with her presence."

"She's brought him back!" Caleb hissed, Belle flinched at Caleb's voice, stepping back away from Reid. We all turned to her.

"Caleb you don't understand just like she doesn't know who she is and what power she possesses."

"Power?" Reid asked confused.

"A female can't have the power." Caleb and Pogue looked at Lillian, Richard and I.

"Yes they can. The last and only was Elizabeth Putnam." Caleb and the others eyes when wide. "Isabelle has the power, just like the men in our family and the Putnam men. She has the power from her father and her mother's power."

"The Putnam line can produce females. That..." Reid looked at Belle as she backed up again, moving further from him. "...that means she is his sister. She's Chase's sister. It was Chase in the graveyard." Belle let out a strangled cry, staring at us with fear, pain and sadness in her eyes. Her eyes looked as if she was thinking, taking in the information and coming up with an answer she believed impossible.

"She knew..." Belle whispered. "She knew what I was...she was warning me of it. He can't be. You tried to kill him." She whispered the last lines so quietly we could hardly hear her but her eyes showed anger and pain. "You tried to kill Chase." She looked at Caleb. We were taken by surprise when Chase appeared behind her, his hands holding her upper arms. Chase's eyes met ours with a glare. I felt my eyes widen.

"You." I whispered recognising him. "You've been with her since a child." Lillian and Richard looked at me confused then to Chase. "He's the little boy from the garden. He's the little boy Isabelle was playing with." Richard looked at him with anger.

"Get away from her." Richard barked.

"I don't need to hold her prisoner. She trusts me. She trusts me a lot more than all of you." Chase smiled slightly letting Belle go and stepping to the side; Belle turned her head to him.

"You will stay away from her." Richard hissed before throwing a power ball at Chase, the power ball hit him square in the chest sending him flying backwards.

"No." I hissed realising what Chase was doing. Belle looked at Richard as he produced another power ball.

"Chase." She whispered going to him and kneeling next to him.

"I'm okay. Take my hand. Feel the power you hold."

"Isabelle don't touch him." Belle looked up at us.

"Richard no!" I shouted as Richard threw the ball at Chase. Belle looked from us to Chase. Taking his hand. Suddenly a barrier appeared between them and us. The power ball hit off it and burst in to a puff of smoke. "Belle." Belle looked up and Chase smiled as they stood.

"She trusts me not you."

"Belle he isn't your brother." Belle stepped towards us letting Chase's hand go. "William was your father. Caleb is your brother!" I cried stepping towards them.

"What?" Caleb yelled.

"You're lying." Belle whispered. "Even if you aren't...Chase has always been with me. No matter what." Chase stepped forward holding her upper arms grinning at us before they disappeared.

"No." I whispered staring at the place Belle had stood.

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted. I'd like to know what you think so far as I don't think enough people are interested enough in this particular storyline and I should just stop where I am._


	11. A Nagging Feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize are the only things that belong to me.

Chapter Ten – A Nagging Feeling

I turned to Chase, relaxing against him as he pulled me against him. So much had happened. I felt so empty and lost.

"Was she telling the truth? About...the powers and...and Caleb?" I thought over the prospect of Caleb being my brother and immediately felt my mind wander off on to Reid.

"You don't need them. They'll only hurt you." Chase whispered as I pulled away looking out from the barn with a sigh. "You have me. You'll always have me." As I closed my eyes I didn't see Chase's blue eyes I saw Reid's. "Let me show you how to use your powers." He took my hand. "Close your eyes." I did as he told me and an instant later I felt as if I'd been hit with a lightning bolt. I felt every inch of my body fill with the power that had been hidden deep within it, aching to be released.

******

"How could you not tell me I had a sister!?! How could you not tell me when you knew!?!" I yelled at my mother as we stood in the living room with the others.

"She would have died if you knew Caleb." Richard explained and I glared at him. "Chase's wouldn't risk her possibly siding with you over him."

"Wasn't he doing that while she was here? Without him." I turned to Kate as I heard her intake of breath and the others turned to her too. "Kate?" She stayed silent looking at me.

"Babe." She looked at Pogue briefly as he rubbed her back before turning back to me.

"He was looking over her."

"What?"

"He's been watching her, probably since he inherited the first taste of his powers. While she was with her new family. While she was at Spence with us. He was watching her through her thoughts. He would have seen her being cautious of us." She looked at Pogue again as he took her hand then back to me looking like she was scared. "Her headaches. They were from him. He could contact her better in her sleep. Like he showed Sarah the nightmare of spiders. And the chills..." She thought for a moment. "...the chills might be when she was unconsciously sensing those with the powers."

"He was in the pool room with her. She could sense him. He was who I felt using." I looked at Reid confused. "When she went for a swim before coming to yours. After the amusing pillow fight with Pogue. I went down to take her to yours and when I came in she was swimming but she kept stopping as if sensing someone and I figured it was me. Then after a couple minutes she got out, looking around and when she turned to me as I approached her she practically had a heart attack. She has accused me of being there for over twenty minutes not four or five. She had said she thought someone was watching her. She could sense him just like I could sense him using to stay hidden. I thought it was one of us so dropped it." I sighed closing my eyes trying to think where he'd take her.

"We need to find her."

"You need to find her really soon." I opened my eyes turning to my mother. She swallowed looking to Lillian and Richard for support. It was Richard that stepped forward to talk to us.

"If he opens up her powers to her and teaches her how to use them...we'll all be in trouble." I looked back at Reid, Tyler and Pogue seeing if they understood but they looked as confused as me.

"Why?"

"Belle is already ascended. Plus she has her mother's powers and none of us have any idea of the extent to them. We know they can amplify senses and their mental control but that's about it. She is stronger than the four of you. If Chase can tap in to that he can and will kill you in order to keep her as only his."

"Won't he want her power?"

"No." My mother met my eyes. "The men with the power are drawn to her. It was the same with her mother. You can sense and feel the power that flows through her and you are drawn to it. Just like how she is drawn to those with the power. Even if she only had her mother's power you'd still feel it. You'd sense that she is a powerful companion."

"Okay so he won't kill her but he'll use her as a power source? That's just great. How are we meant to kill him if she is stronger than us?" I looked to Reid's father but he just looked down and Lillian looked like she was ready to break down.

"I don't have a clue Caleb. You and Pogue are the only two ascended and even if you could face Chase without her she might not let you if he's gotten through to her and convinced her she can't trust you."

"She is the key!" We looked at my mother as she announced what sounded to her like the answer.

"What?" Richard and I asked together. 'Has she started to polish off the vodka again?'

"When we saw her at her original adoptive family with him, do you remember how they looked at each other?" Both Richard and Lillian shrugged.

"I was slightly distracted Evelyn." Lillian muttered taking a seat.

"He loves her. He has since he was a child. He would do anything for her." I felt Reid tense behind me as I aired a question.

"And her?"

"She adored him. He was the only one she truly believed she had." I looked briefly at Reid, seeing his face sad and in pain. I knew he felt something for her that he'd never felt for any other girl. I knew he was scared of losing her without her knowing how he felt but also at the prospect of her rejecting him because she didn't feel the same way.

"I don't understand how you believe she is the key to getting to Chase. If anything if would make it harder because he already has a bond with her, he has already created trust. She would protect him over the boys."

"No she won't." I noticed my mother's eyes looking behind me. 'Reid.' I turned to him and he looked up, obviously feeling everyone's eyes on him. "She will protect Reid and the boys." Lillian and Richard looked at my mother as she continued. "It was for the good that we left her with Chase and her adoptive family. It was for the good that we never followed through on what we wished to do when we went to take her home." Lillian looked from Reid to my mother, she smiled at Lillian. "We would never have gotten a way to ensure her on our side against Chase if he returned."

"They would have been family." Richard whispered looking at Reid. "She has..."

"She has chosen Reid. Reid is her weakness while she is Chase's." Reid looked at me.

"Reid is Chase's weakness."

"Yes."

"If he attacks Reid she will defend him?" I asked trying to confirm what we needed to do.

"If he attacks Reid he will fracture her bond to him, if he attacks Reid she will kill him." My mother looked at Reid.

"What if he has already gotten more familiar with her?" Lillian asked.

"If he has already formed that sort of bond with her we have to hope that Reid's is stronger."

"What about what William told us about Katherine?" Richard looked at my mother. "Do you think it'll apply to Belle?"

"What did he tell you?"

"Katherine once told him her power was amplified by her emotions. The stronger her emotions the stronger her power. When she was angry her mental capacity was extremely dangerous."

"How can we figure out if they have a...more complex relationship?" Pogue looked at Richard and he shrugged.

"Not a clue."

"You said she can sense us?" Reid looked at his father, determination in his eyes. He wouldn't let Chase win...especially if the prize was Belle. I'd always thought he was a playboy that would never feel something for anyone, except us, but now, now I was glad he was my brother and he was, not by blood but by something stronger. He would fight at our side, not because we were brothers or because he'd feel he had too. He would fight for Belle, just like we would.

"Yes. She'll sense all of us even if she's not had her power opened up to her. Her mother's power is always alive in her."

"Good." Reid looked at me. "I'll find out how close they are. I'll come back with the answer." And with that he disappeared out of the room before I could speak.

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted. I'd like to know what you think so far._


	12. Love and Power Never Mix It

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize are the only things that belong to me.

Chapter Eleven – Love & Power – Never mix it

"Can you feel it?" I open my eyes slowly, looking in to Chase's dark blue eyes.

"Yes. It's..."

"Amazing." I smiled looking down.

"I was going to say intense." I looked up as his hand cupped my cheek, lifting my face to look at him. I felt strange as he did this, I felt...pulled towards him.

"It is intense but you'll get used to it. I'll show you." He leaned down closer to me and I quickly turn, feeling his lips brush my cheek. I felt his disappointment, felt it wash in to me as if I was feeling it. "You do trust me right?" I met his eyes, hearing the accusation.

"Yes." I stepped away holding my head as I felt something shoot through me.

"Belle?" I took a deep breath hearing Chase trying to get me to answer him.

"I'm okay. Just...just a little tired." 'Reid.' Chase nodded and for the first time since we'd appeared in the house I looked around as he led me upstairs to a bedroom.

"You can sleep here. I'll be in the room across from you." I nodded watching him leave. I locked the door moving in to the middle of the room thinking on what Chase had mentioned so far on my power. 'Okay. So focus and think...think of Reid.' I closed my eyes thinking only of Reid and the day we walked to town came in to my mind, the feeling of his arms around me, feeling comfortable, happy, safe and secure – like I once had with Chase.

"Belle?" I opened my eyes to see Reid. I looked around noticing I wasn't somewhere I'd been before. "It's okay. This is my bedroom at my house. I needed to see you." I turned back to him, feeling my skin warming up as my cheeks reddened slightly.

"I felt you...I felt you calling."

"I'm glad it worked. I wasn't sure if it would. Did...has he hurt you?" I met his cool blue eyes.

"No. He doesn't know I'm here. I don't think he'd want me to be here."

"Stay very still for a moment." I felt confusion settle across my face and as his eyes turned black I understood, I had seen Chase's turn black before we disappeared. The black slowly started to fade. "He'll believe you're still close to him. He won't sense you've left. I don't want him to be angry at you." I stepped closer to him.

"Thank you." He met my eyes again, smiling his real smile. "Did...Did you know Caleb was my brother?"

"No. None of us did. Only my parents and his."

"Why did your parents know and none of the others?" I moved to his window looking out of it in to the dark blue sky, seeing how the light of the full moon lit everything up.

"Because they were going to take you in as their daughter." I froze, eyes going wide. 'I would have being Reid's sister? I...I'd never have gotten taken in by my second family. I...I would have felt...I wouldn't be able to not feel, whatever it is I feel for Reid but it would have been wrong because he would have been my brother.' "I'm glad they didn't." I turned my head as Reid's warm breath brushed past my cheek; he was standing right behind me, looking out the window as well. "I don't think people would have approved of the way I felt towards my little sister if they had." 'Felt? He...he feels something for me too.' I looked down, still thinking of the idea of the possibility of him having feelings for me. "I don't want you to go back to him Belle. Stay with me. Let me protect you." His hand was warm as it tipped up my chin.

"He'd kill you." I whispered; feeling disappointed that I couldn't stay with him. "He wouldn't allow me to stay with you, not alive. He wants me as his." I tried to look down but he wouldn't let me.

"I won't let him have you. I...I can't let him have you."

"You've no choice. He..."

"Have you let him...let him touch you?" I looked at him.

"No. No I would...I can't. I can't feel like that with him. Like I can with you." I whispered and he sighed.

"Stay with me. We can all protect you. You are part of us. You're a part of me." I slowly leaned up, closing my eyes as I felt my lips brush his. He pulled me closer, his tongue licking along my lower lip asking for permission. I parted my lips feeling everything I held in me melt out, I needed Reid, I wanted him, and I would always want him. I ran my hands up his chest, around his neck in to his messy blond hair as one of his wrapped around my waist while the other pressed at the back of my neck, deeping the kiss. My skin felt like it was on fire; even through my clothes I could feel his warm hand as if it was a flame on my skin. I pressed myself as close to him as I possibly could, feeling the need, the want building higher and higher. I pulled away a little, opening my eyes and looking up at his warm bluish silver eyes. I looked back at him, watching his eyes as they changed colour. He leaned back down brushing his lips over mine, his hands gripping my waist as I let my hands run down to his shoulders, feeling the strength he had on his broad shoulders. I turned us, pulling him slowly towards the bed, feeling the heat, the passion, the need and lust all continued to build. "Belle." He pulled back slightly to look at me. "We don't need to..."

"I want to. I want to share this with you." I looked at him hoping I wasn't assuming anything and that him saying we didn't have to wasn't his way of letting me down easily.

"I don't want to rush you. I want you to be ready."

"I am." I kissed him softly, hoping he'd respond. I felt relief run through me as he kissed me back and his warm hands pulled me closer. I pressed myself against him letting my hands run down his chest further until I found the hem of his t-shirt. I pulled it up slowly, letting my fingers graze over his chest feeling his toned muscles. We parted only a second before our lips were back against each other, our tongues exploring and tasting each other, my hands roaming across his chest remembering everything, enjoying the feeling of his chest against mine as a groan shook through it and in to my mouth. His hands were like hot iron rods as they slipped under my jumper and touched my skin. I felt the need, lust, want and passion churn with something else, something painful as he pulled back a little and drew my top up. I raised my arms feeling my cheeks redden in slight embarrassment.

"You're beautiful Belle." He whispered kissing my lips briefly before moving along to my neck, I couldn't suppress a sigh as his lips danced along my skin, nipping at it gently. I pulled him closer enjoying the warm and powerful sensations he was creating all over my body with his touch. I let my hands linger on his jeans as I untied them. I let out a small moan as his hand closed over my breast, while the other pulled it off. I hadn't even felt him untie it. I arched in to him as he kneaded it slowly in his hand feeling my nipple harden as his thumb ran over it. I felt him lie me back slowly on to the bed; he leaned over me, kissing a trail down over my collar bone to my breast. I gasped as I felt his hot mouth surround my nipple, swirling his tongue slowly around it, before gently biting it. I moaned arching in to his mouth and enlacing my fingers in his soft hair. He repeated the same action to the other breast before kissing down my stomach. I couldn't take it anymore; I pulled his lips back to mine moaning as I felt his hard chest rub against mine. I felt him slowly slide down my trousers and underwear and as he stood and shed his I felt myself doubt the idea of him being able to fit me. As he lay over me kissing me I felt the worry ebb away slightly, knowing he'd be gentle anyway. "Is...Is this your first time?"

"Y...yes." I blushed looking anywhere but him.

"It'll hurt at first. I'll try to make it hurt as little as possible. If...if you want I can use my power to block it." I shook my head and moved further on to the bed; I gripped the sheets above my head as I felt him position himself at my entrance. I closed my eyes as he kissed me softly, running a hand up my arm to my balled up fist, opening it and pushing away the sheet before enlacing his fingers with mine. I let out a strangled cry as I felt him push past my barrier. He didn't move but I felt him brush my cheek and I realised I had tears down my cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I whispered. "You...you can move."

"Are you sure?"

"Y...yes." He slowly started to move in and out, and I felt something start to coil in my stomach, growing with each thrust he made, I leaned my head back moaning, feeling the intensely powerful sensation he was creating build, so much that soon I'd forgotten completely of the pain from before and couldn't concentrate on anything other than what was building inside me and meeting his hips with mine. "Reid." I moaned in to his ear as he thrusted deeper than before, his breath starting to come out in ragged breathes as my moans grew longer and louder. "Reid!" I cried out feeling the coil snap and my orgasm take over my body as he groaned my name in my ear, still moving.

"Belle!" He groaned louder as he came seconds later. I was still on a high from my own pleasure as he looked down at me, checking I was okay. "Are you..."

"I'm...I'm more than good." I smiled leaning up to kiss him, noticing for the first time since I felt his hand take mine that he'd never let it go. I let my other hand relax and release the sheets bringing it up to his face to gently run my hand over his cheek and jaw. "It was perfect." I whispered kissing him harder than before, feeling him kiss me back with just as much force. He pulled out of me and pulled me against him, pulling his covers over me and I curled against him falling asleep, wishing I'd never have to move again.

"I love you Belle." I froze as he whispered the four words in to my hair as he pulled me closer and kissed my head. I knew he thought I was asleep and for some reason I didn't want him to think otherwise so I continued to pretend to be asleep until I did finally fall asleep.

*****

I turned, feeling arms tighten around me, pulling me back to the owner. 'Reid.' I slowly removed his arms from around me with quite a lot of difficulty as I was a little sore. I quickly retrieved all my clothes, pulling them on quickly. I turned looking at Reid, feeling the aching need to slip back in to his arms, to feel him against me, to feel him inside me. He looked so peaceful asleep, the covers lying loosely around his hips, showing his tanned back, his arm was slung over where I should have been. 'I...I...I love you Reid.' I quickly disappeared in case he woke and relaxed as I found myself back in the room Chase had given me. I took a quick shower and as I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself I thought for a moment smiling as I used and produced a pair of dark hipster jeans and a black high neck jumper with sleeves that ended at the elbow but had a little bit turned up. I pulled on the clothes and slipped on my shoes jumping practically in to the ceiling as I enter the bedroom to see Chase looking at me.

"I was checking you were okay. I felt you use."

"I'm fine." I smiled. "I was testing out the magic." He chuckled stroking my cheek briefly. I tried to not flinch away, yearning for Reid's gently touch.

"We have a problem to deal with." I met his eyes. "Will you assist me in cleaning it up?" I felt a plan set up in my mind and I nodded.

"We'll take care of the problem. Tonight. Before they can get ready." He seemed surprised but nodded.

"Tonight." He smirked wider. "Tonight the 'Sons of Ipswich' will die."

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted. I'd like to know what you think so far. Also I know the love making scene is not great_.


	13. What is the Price of Winning

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize are the only things that belong to me.

Chapter Twelve – What is the Price of Winning?

I sat in Tyler's hummer listening to Caleb discussing the plan. I had told them that I believe Belle would side with us but he had wanted to be prepared for anything so when he felt Chase using he decided now was the time to face him once and for all. So here we sat in Tyler's car driving towards the barn. Of course my mother and father and Caleb's mother had all insisted on coming but had promised to stay in the car. Something didn't feel right though and I couldn't help wondering why Belle left leaving me asleep. I needed to make sure she was okay. As we pulled up outside the burnt down barn we saw Chase with his back to us looking in to it.

"Where's Belle?" I asked leaning over Tyler to look out the front window.

"I don't...I don't see her."

"He won't kill her son. He'll use her as a power source." I felt something twist in anger inside me. 'I'll kill him first.' The four of us all slowly got out of the car, approaching him, watching as he turned, smirking to us.

"Hello Caleb. This seems familiar doesn't it? Except there is no Sarah. Instead we have..." He turned his head a fraction as Belle walked out of the barn, coming to stand at his side. "...your beautiful sister." Belle didn't look at me, she looked at Chase, no hate or anger or any negative feeling present in her eyes. Nothing, they were completely empty of emotion. He reached down for her hand and he took it, his eyes meeting our eyes before he threw a power ball at us, sending us backwards in to Tyler's hummer. It shook slightly at the impact. Belle didn't move, didn't do anything, she wouldn't look at me. Caleb stood producing a power ball.

"Caleb." I pushed his hand down as I stood next to him. "You could hit her by mistake." Caleb looked at Belle briefly before looking back at me.

"He'll kill us if we can't move her away." As if hearing us Belle stepped to the side, letting go of Chase's hand.

"Belle?" We turned to them as he looked at her. She nodded, her eyes closing. 'Please forgive me.' I felt her voice in my head as if she'd spoken it. I looked at Caleb.

"What?"

"She's...he's still connected to her. Can't you feel it? He doesn't need to touch her to tap in to her." Chase looked at Belle with a smirk, turning back to us as she opened her eyes.

"She's always connected to me. Always."

"I...I can't feel it." Caleb whispered looking at me.

"Caleb you can't let him stay joined to her." My mother stuck her head out the window. "You need her to leave him. He'll kill you all if they stay connected. He's drawing her power in to him. Remember what we discussed."

'Can you draw his attacks?' Caleb asked me and I looked at Belle.

'He's focused on you. Not me. Until you're gone, no one else is getting a look in.' I notice Chase glance sideways at Belle when I continued to look at her.

'Well then do something to piss him off.' Pogue hissed in our minds.

'The only way I could possible piss him of enough would piss her off too.'

'I...I don't think so. I think he's coming to his own lethal judgements.' Tyler interrupted and we looked at him, he nodded towards Chase and Belle. Chase was just looking away from us, stepping closer to Belle. Her eyes met his as he grabbed her arm.

"Can any of you access what he's saying?" Caleb asked and we all shook our heads.

"Whatever it is, it's not good." Belle shook her head. I felt the others tense up as Chase's grip on her arm tightened. I went to step forward.

'Don't you dare!' Belle's voice hissed in my head making me stop after taking a step towards them. Chase's eyes snapped from her to me then back.

"If what you say is true then prove it." He turned her to us. "Kill him." Her eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"I...I can't." He grabbed her arm and pushed her away to his left side . His eyes burning in to her.

"Then I will." He threw a power ball at me, sending me past the car in to a tree. Belle cried out in pain, yanking her arm from him and collapsing on to the floor to his side holding her head. Caleb, Pogue and Tyler all produced power ball after power ball throwing them at Chase now he was an open target. He either destroyed them before they got to him or let him hit him but none of them did a thing to hurt him. He produced his own power ball letting it grow more than usual before hitting Caleb with it and making a new one for Pogue as he threw one at Chase. Both Caleb and Pogue went down, unable to get back up because it wasn't Chase fighting them, he was still channelling Belle. Tyler had been heading to Belle as I had stood and helped Caleb and Pogue to lean against the car. "Uh-huh baby boy. She's mine." Tyler hit the car beside me, blood trickling down his forehead. Our parents had gotten out, trying to help the others as I turned towards Chase as he pulled Belle up by her arm.

"Let her go."

"She belongs to me. She knows she is meant to be with me."

"Belle you are stronger than him!" Evelyn cried standing behind me. "You can help us!" Belle looked at me then to Evelyn as Chase let her go, stepping closer to us as he produced another larger than normal power ball. Caleb, Pogue and Tyler where just coming round as I prepared for the attack, concentrating on producing a shield to go up as soon as he let the ball go. "Reid you could hit Belle." I looked at Evelyn and my mother.

We turned back to Chase as he cried out in pain as did Belle. Belle stood, her hand pressed flat against his chest, her eyes black, no not black but a dark almost black purple. They fell to their knees, Belle breathing heavily as if using all her strength and it was then I realised what she was doing.

She was taking his power, she was protecting us, and she was killing him.

Belle's eyes fluttered closed as Chase fell pushing her away breathing heavily before he disappeared.

"Belle." She took a deep breath looking before she fell to the floor.

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted. I'd like to know what you think so far. I MISSED OUT CHAPTER TEN BY ACCIDENT GO BACK TO READ IF YOU LIKE!!!_


	14. A Little Family Time

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize are the only things that belong to me.

Chapter Thirteen – A Little Family Time

I groaned, almost falling off the bed that I was lying in. As I sat up I was surprised to see all the boys stationed somewhere around the large room. Tyler and Reid were lounged across a small couch near the window arms and legs hanging off the sides, Pogue was dangerously close to falling from the chair he was draped in while Caleb was lounged in a large armchair, his head lolling. I slowly climbed out of the bed and slowly out of the room.

"Belle?" I cringed as I tried to turn towards the main door to leave the house. "Come have lunch."

I turned to Evelyn; she smiled as she stood just at the kitchen entrance.

"Okay." I smiled weakly slipping past her to take a seat at the marble island. An assortment of food was laid out across the counter, a pile of plates and cutlery also.

"You never know when the boys will wake but when they do they are always starving. They have never ending pits for stomachs." She smiled brightly sitting across from me.

"Boys need energy. They like to use it on making everyone notice them." I shrugged picking at a piece of toast. "Probably why Reid eats so much." Evelyn laughed lightly.

"I take it you have already encountered Reid's ego?"

"Just a little." I smiled back. "I think I've come to very good conclusions about the boys; even not knowing them that much."

"Really? So what are your conclusions?" She met my gaze as she sipped at coffee.

"Well, Pogue...as much as he'd hate to hear it is like is actually not as tough as he makes out. He can be quite caring when he wants. He loves to fiddle with his bike, cars, anything that he thinks he can play around with and possibly improve. He loves Kate and he loves the others like brothers. I think he'd be lost without them. Reid...Reid is the playboy of the group. He likes to make girls want him and guys to kill him to be him. He likes to annoy Caleb big time because he doesn't like authority but he is still very loyal and protective of those that he'd think of as family and he absolutely adores Tyler. Then again who wouldn't adore Tyler? He's a total gentleman and although the others don't let him show it I think he would shine and possibly surprise them all. He gets too pushed aside but I think if he was given the chance...he'd excel greatly and really show them what he can do. Caleb...Caleb's the leader. He's the protector of the group. The rest look up to him. Even Reid although he'd never admit it. Caleb's the thinker, the one that will come up with a plan. Although I do think he's a little tough on Reid sometimes because he always believes he'll get in to trouble but I think Reid would probably be in a lot more if it wasn't for him."

"You seem to have caught the boys perfectly."

"Yes she has." I turned, almost falling of the stool with the action if it wasn't for Caleb catching my waist. He smiled down at me. "You're picking up Reid's sneakiness and still haven't lost your clumsy streak."

"I'm not clumsy." He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Okay a little clumsy."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay a lot. Can you let me go now?" He looked down, realising he was still holding me. He let me go and took the seat next to me. "Thank you." I slipped back on to my seat properly. "You were asleep when I left you."

"Yes I was and so were you." I nodded looking back down at my toast. "Do you feel better?"

"I...I think so. Just a little bit of a sore head." I looked up at him as I felt fingers gently skim the back of my head. "Ow." I groaned as he touched a tender spot.

"Sorry." I figured when he apologized he'd remove his hand but he didn't.

"Do you want to remove your fingers then?"

"Shh." He rolled his eyes and closed his eyes concentrating. I felt power roll off him and the slight buzzing I'd had since waking fading then disappear. "Better?" I smiled removing my head from his touch.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"You'll get used to your power." I looked down at my toast as I felt something I knew I shouldn't. "You did a great spread mum. Haven't seen this much at once for a while."

"Thank you Caleb. I think..."

"It's nice."

"It's wonderful Mrs Danvers." I added smiling at her.

"Evelyn remember."

"Sorry."

"So are you...what will you be doing today?" I met Caleb's eyes feeling his unease.

"I'm not going to go find Chase if that's what you mean." I shrugged feeling like I was a little kid under a guardian's watchful and accusing gaze.

"I didn't mean that." He looked at his mother briefly and I realised I'd done something wrong, said something wrong.

"I'm going to go phone Richard and Lillian, tell them you're okay now and awake." Evelyn smiled leaving the room.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you were accusing me of thinking that I should go find Chase. It wasn't fair."

"No. It's fine. I suppose in a way I was accusing you."

"You do have a right too. After all I almost got you all killed."

"You almost got yourself killed." I shrugged picking up my plate and going to place it in the sink. "What...what were you doing to him?" I froze looking down at my hands gripping the sink, the knuckles turning white.

"K...killing him." I whispered slowly. "Taking his power." I sighed letting go off the sink. "Just like him." I whispered taking a deep breath. "I need some air." I went out the back door in to the back garden, moving to sit at the end of the patio on the steps.

"You aren't like him." Caleb whispered and I felt him sit down next to me. "He craves power. You were trying to protect us. You may not believe me because you might think I'm just entertaining you, mollycoddling you but I know you wouldn't kill someone for power."

"You don't know that Caleb. You don't know me at all. I didn't grow up with you. I grew up with Chase until we were split up and then I was alone with hardly any friends because whenever I got close to someone they'd get hurt. We don't know what I could do." I felt the tears stinging my eyes as I continued. "I don't know my power. You don't know my power. Nobody except the dead knows my power. How am I meant to know how to use it and not abuse it and do horrible things with it without anyone to tell me?" I was surprised as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Belle. Not everybody knows how to do or use something at first but they learn. Yes they normally have someone to teach them the ropes, I know we did but sometimes it takes a little time before they realise that it's them. Only you can teach yourself how to use your power for good. I mean look at us. Pogue, Tyler, Reid and myself all grew up together yet we'd all tell you different things we'd learnt about our own power. We all use it in different ways. Pogue uses his only when he needs too. Reid messes about with his and uses all the time. Tyler is sort of like Reid but only when around Reid."

"You?"

"I tend to be sensible. Probably too sensible. I'm wary because I've seen firsthand the consequences of our power." He looked down at me. "I saw what it does when you become addicted. When all you can think about is power. How it changes you inside and out."

"What are the consequences?"

"We age. Rapidly. Only from using though."

"You're worried about Reid."

"Yes. When he ascends he will have all his power, not just a taste and I'm afraid it'll overwhelm him. That he could end up with the consequences."

"Who...who did you see?"

"Our father. He died so I could keep all of us alive. He died so I could destroy Chase. He gave his power to me."

"And I brought him back. He died for nothing." The tears started again.

"You didn't know. None of us did. I know he would have loved to meet you." I looked up at him.

"Why? He didn't want me in the first place. I was a mistake. I was a unwanted problem that made problems for him."

"He always wanted a daughter." Caleb whispered against my hair as he kissed my head. "A daughter to spoil and treat like a normal child. Females are extremely rare within the bloodlines. There has been one in the Putnam family she had the power but there had been one near the start in the Danvers' line, she didn't have the power, females don't normally receive the power."

"Why...why are they rare?"

"A male with the power often only produces one heir. Always male."

"But...if the female from the Danvers' line never had the power...how did the line continue...did she pass it to her child?"

"She was a twin."

"It's pretty unfair that there is only ever one heir. What if something happens to him?"

"Some think that if something happens to the first that the male will be able to produce another but only if the first dies. Some lines are able to produce more than a single heir. For example there has been several in the Danvers' line that has been able to have more than one child but each child had to have a different mother and most of the time the child would be powerless. I think the Simms and Garwin family are the only other ones that have been able to have multiple children except that only the first will have power."

"Is...Is that how your dad...because of my mum not being yours?"

"Most likely. Our line has had multiple heirs but never a female with the power. You're mother's gift might of been why your chance of having the power was raised. Your body would be able to cope with it."

"Are you mad that your dad had an affair?"

"No." I looked up at him confused. "I wouldn't have you sitting here if he hadn't."

"And Chase would be dead with no possible way back."

"If my father had kept you in our house you would have know who you were, known what power you possessed, known that you belonged with us. Chase would have stayed dead. I blame my father for Chase's return. He shouldn't have pushed you away."

"What about your mother? Doesn't she seem me as just a reminder that her husband betrayed her trust and slept with another woman which resulted in a kid?"

"She has never made it seem like that but I suppose you would have to ask her yourself. I doubt it though. From what she explained she wanted to keep you with us when your mother feared for your life and she always kept watch for a long as she could."

"It doesn't seem fair that she had to be hurt by him and my mother."

"I don't think she was. I think you being here now, safe, is the only thing she cares about. Both her and Lillian see you as their own daughters."

"Bet you never wanted a sister." He looked at me and I smirked. "Sisters are meant to be really annoying." He laughed.

"I think I'll cope with you."

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted. I'd like to know what you think so far._


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey everyone I wanted a little help for the next chapter. It's going to be exploring several points of view, not just Ava's and I thought you guys might some of the other character's points of view more than others. So if there is a particular character view you wish to see just tell me and I'll see what I can come up with.

I'll be posting the next chapters soon hopefully. Hope to hear your opinions.

Hope you are enjoying the story. Any questions, queries, thoughts or ideas are more than welcome.


	16. A Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey everyone,

Sorry it's taken so long for the next chapter I've been having an annoying case of writer's block and some issues at home but they are now sorted and I will be trying to finish this story and hopefully adding some more up soon.

Hope you all enjoy the next chapter.


	17. Feeling Unlike a Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize are the only things that belong to me.

Chapter Fourteen – Feeling Unlike a Brother

Caleb

I stood my arms crossed over my chest as I leaned against the kitchen doorway watching Belle outside in the back garden. She had gone out there early this morning after my mother had finally convinced her she need to have some breakfast at least and she gave in and took a slice of toast. I had come down at around eleven grabbing toast with a slight feeling of surprise as I spotted my mother sipping coffee as she leaned on the kitchen counter. My mother had just turned to me declaring Belle had been outside in the garden for over three hours before leaving me and disappearing in to other parts of the house. About an hour later Reid, Pogue and Tyler came down and began tucking in to the food my mother had prepared earlier. It was now almost half past twelve and we were all starting to worry.

It was a warm day, so I wasn't surprised to see that she had dressed to accommodate to the heat although I was surprised at how much of a reaction my body was having as I let my eyes roll over her. She lay on her stomach listening to music and writing in a notebook or something along those lines. I let my eyes move up her long lean pale legs that were bent and crossed at the ankles in the air, slowing as I took in the tiny little dark jean shorts that just reached the middle of her thighs and highlighted her round backside before slipping up her exposed back, it was clear she had a flat toned stomach from what she wore but even more now, I felt something in my body tightening as my eyes moved over the black bikini top covering her full round breasts.

"Caleb?" I turned snapping from my thoughts. Reid raised an eyebrow while Pogue looked at me with a slightly confused expression.

"I was asking if you're still worried about Belle?"

"Oh...yeah. Why?" Tyler looked up at me.

"You've been watching her for the past two hours or something. Why not just tell her you're worried?"

"I'll go talk to her." Reid rolled his eyes and moved past me. I turned to watch him as he strides across the grass to Belle. He caught her ankle with a hand and she turned her head to him, pulling out her ear phones. I had never been jealous of Reid once since were grew up together but since Belle came in to our lives almost every moment I saw them together, saw a relationship forming stronger each second I was almost constantly jealous of him and I couldn't help wishing it was me receiving that look. I couldn't even describe the look just that I knew it was one I wanted, one I wanted to receive and feel. He smirked at her as he said something and she smiled tugging her ankle lightly out of his grasp.

"Unless you want her to know that she's being watched I'd move to the window." Pogue whispered and I did as he advised and continued watching, wishing I was the one taking a seat next to her, wishing I was the one feeling how soft her skin was as I ran it down her back. Another pang of jealousy shot through me as she turned her face back up to look at him, pulling her notebook from him as he reached out to take it, smiling at him and placing it behind her and lying on top of it with a smirk as she said something. He smirked back and leaned down and I felt my gaze turning pure red as he leaned down and without thinking I moved to the door.

"Reid!" Both Reid and Belle turned to look at me, Belle's cheeks tinted red as she blushed. "We need to talk!" I moved back in to the kitchen, turning to lean on the kitchen counter, ignoring Tyler and Pogue's confused looks. Reid entered the kitchen looking up at me. "Okay new rule..." I trailed off as Belle entered slowly behind him, pulling down a tight black t-shirt. _Get a grip already! She's your sister!!_ My head was screaming at me while my body wanted other more primal needs to be fulfilled.

"Hey." Belle smiled and Pogue and Tyler both smiled back. "Good morning."

"Afternoon and do we not get a hug?" Pogue corrected and held out his arms expectantly. She rolled her eyes but hugged him back.

"Hey what about me?" Tyler smiled at her and she laughed lightly, the soft sound sent a wave of emotions through my body.

"Course I'd not forget you Tyler." She hugged him tightly and even kissed his cheek.

"Okay." Reid interrupted pulling her away from Tyler as they continued hugging and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. "Okay Baby Boy getting a little too friendly now." Pogue laughed as Reid glared slightly at Tyler and Belle turned her head to look at Reid.

"Excuse me." Belle rolled her eyes at Reid before pulling his arms away from around her. "I can hug Baby Boy as much as I like. Eh Tyler?" Belle smiled before moving in-between Tyler's legs and letting him wrap his arms around her waist.

"Of course Belle." I knew Tyler was just messing with Reid but somehow I was getting possessive and it wasn't because I was being brotherly, this felt nothing like brotherly behaviour at all. Belle leaned back against Tyler and he leaned his chin on her shoulder. Reid glared at Tyler and Tyler raised an eyebrow at him, slowly relaxing his grip on Belle and straightening up.

"So Caleb am I included in this talk or should I get lost?" Belle looked at me and I looked back her. I drew my eyebrows together when she looked away out the window, tipping her head slightly. "I'm going to go upstairs for a little nap." She whispered as if in a daze, moving towards the hallway. "I'll just be upstairs. Sleeping." I looked back at the others who all wore identical masks of confusion.

"That was...strange." Pogue confirmed still looking in the direction Belle had gone.

"Just a little." Reid rolled his eyes. "So what's this new rule? What have I done wrong now?" He sighed propping himself against the counter.

"I'd...I'd like to discuss this in private."

"Discuss what?" Reid met my eyes while the others still looked confused.

"Reid."

"No Caleb whatever you want to discuss you can say in front of us all. We're brothers remember."

"I want you to stay away from Belle." It was out of my mouth before I could stem it. The three of them raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" Reid asked standing up straight. _Relax, just relax and act normal. Think._

"I want you to stay away from Belle. In...in a...a...romantic way."

"What? Why? Are you saying I'm not allowed near her, touching her?"

"She's in a delicate position right now! She's just had a whole new life thrown on her and found out the one person she thought she could trust is trying to kill us all and wants her! This is not the time to put your sort of relationship in to the mix as well."

"What the hell is that meant to mean!?!" Reid hissed at me, glaring. Pogue and Tyler looked at each other trying to figure out whether to intervene or let us continue.

"You know what it means!" I hissed back feeling the jealousy and possessiveness for Belle roar up. "You don't do relationships. You do one night stands. You jump from girl to girl quicker than water through a drain."

"YOU THINK I'M USING HER!" Reid yelled and Pogue grabbed him as he lunged for me.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted back, glaring at him. "I want you out of my house and to stay away from Belle!" Pogue and Tyler looked at me in shock. "NOW!" Reid twisted out of Pogue's and Tyler's grip and before I could react he hit me square in the jaw, sending me back in to the counter before Pogue and Tyler grabbed him again. "Get out NOW!"

"Pogue take him away to cool down." Tyler ordered and Pogue pulled him out of the house.

"What is up with you!?! You know Reid cares about Belle! You've never seen him like this. He has never, never shown any bit of himself to anyone other than us especially a girl." Tyler argued and I sent him a glare. "You need to think through what you said and apologize to him. It's his and Belle's choice. Not yours. I'm gonna head out after them. I just hope Belle did not hear you." I watched him leave and took a deep breath trying to calm myself. _Something is not right. I shouldn't have been like that to Reid. _I turned looking out the window surprised when I saw a shadow move behind a tree. _Chase._

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted. I'd like to know what you think so far._


	18. Still Here

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize are the only things that belong to me.

Chapter Fifteen – Still Here

I let out a groan as I turned over to see Kate and Pogue lying on her bed together. Those two were so in love it was starting to annoy me and make me slightly jealous. I had moved back to my dorm after I heard Caleb shouting at Reid demanding he stayed away from me. Caleb had not been happy to say the least but I'd told him until he made it up to Reid to stay away from me. You can just imagine how he took that.

"I know you two are in love but it would be nice if you remember first thing in the morning, I don't need to see you two...attached at the mouth." I crawled from my bed and in to the bathroom, turning to Kate as she closed the door behind her.

"Caleb came by."

"So?" I asked taking out my toothbrush for a moment before replacing it.

"He's really sorry. He wants to talk to you about...what happened."

"That's lovely." I answered sarcastically as I washed out my mouth and put away my toothbrush. "Has he spoken to Reid? Did he make it up to him and say sorry to him? No." Kate looked at the floor. "Please don't put yourself as the messenger for our row as I prefer you as a friend. Caleb and I as a package are not your problem."

"Okay. I'm sorry." I shook my head and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay. Remember you date Pogue who is almost like my brother therefore we're like sisters. We're meant to annoy each other." She laughed hugging me tightly back before letting me get back to getting ready. I stepped out smiling as I saw Reid lounged out on my bed and Tyler on the end of Kate's bed. "Hey. Where did Pogue go?" Reid shrugged, pulling me down on to his lap.

"Not a clue. How are you?" I looked at Reid then Tyler.

"What do you mean?"

"We know you had a fight with Caleb but we don't know what about."

"Except that it was because of Reid." Tyler looked away as Reid glared at him.

"It is not because of Reid." I sighed pulling off Reid and picking up my bag for class.

"Belle?"

"I've got to go to class." I left and headed to English lit.

"Belle?" Reid caught my arm as we enter English. "What happened between you and Caleb?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I pulled away and took my seat.

"_Belle?" I ignored the voice and continued looking at my work. "Belle?"_

"_Reid go..." I froze as I didn't meet Reid's cool blue eyes but deep blue eyes that sent chills down my back._

"_Here was me thinking you and Reid were meant to be." _

"_Stop it." _

"_Trouble between the 'IT' couple?"_

"_No." I hissed about to stand when he grabbed my wrist, tugging me down._

"_If you think everything between us and the others are over then you are going to be extremely disappointed. I will never, never let someone else have you. I will make sure everyone you love will suffer until you understand that no one else will ever have you." I felt the tears burning the back of my eyes as they tried to burst out. "You'll understand. Or I'll kill them." I pulled away feeling a burning sensation in my wrist, letting out a soft scream of pain._

"Belle?" I jumped away from the hand that touched my shoulder fearing it was Chase again. I looked up to see Reid crouched over me, Kate, Tyler, Pogue and Caleb behind him; all sharing the identical look of worry and concern. "Belle are you okay? What's wrong?" I couldn't stop shaking as I stood up and asked if I could be excused. Returning to my dorm I collapsed on to my bed. Taking a deep breath to try and calm my frantically beating heart I noticed the darkened area around my wrist where Chase had grabbed me. He had left a dark red hand print. I wasn't dreaming this time. So chances were the dreams I'd had before today were real too. He was still alive.

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted._


	19. Explain

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize are the only things that belong to me.

Chapter Sixteen – Explain

"Belle!" Rolling over I pulled my covers closer to me attempting to block out the banging and shouting from my dorm door. "Belle open the door or I will." I peeked my eyes over the cover to see the handle shake before a click and turning.

"Two can play at that." I waved my hand at the door as it started to open.

"BELLE!" Reid hissed as the door slammed shut with a bang and locked. "Belle please let me in."

"Why are you shouting?" Kate's voice floated through the door and it was only as the door started to open again after another click that I realised she was letting them in.

"Kate!" I whined pulling my covers back over my head.

"What?"

"There is such a thing as privacy. Although I've forgotten what it's like." The covers were suddenly pulled from my bed. "REID!"

"Good thing you've forgotten because you're not getting it at the moment or any time soon while you are avoiding all of us." I scowled at Reid as Pogue, Caleb and Tyler entered, closing the door.

"I wouldn't keep that face, doesn't exactly look great." I rolled my eyes at Kate as she settled on her bed.

"Fine if you four won't leave I will." I grabbed clothes from my dresser and slammed the bathroom door behind me.

"Okay, okay I'm going." Kate sighed before entering and closing the door again. I continued to brush my teeth while she sat on the edge of the bath. "Belle?"

"W...h...a...t?" I mumbled around my toothbrush. Taking out the brush I rephrased the question. "What do you want Kate? Don't get in between."

"I am already in between. Pogue is my boyfriend. He's like your brother. Come on. Tell me why you are all fighting? It's tearing you all apart."

"I can't." I washed out my mouth and quickly changed in to my swimsuit, button up t-shirt and loose jeans. "I'm sorry Kate." I grabbed a towel and left the room, ignoring the four young men stationed around the room.

I dived in to the pool enjoying how the cool water washed over me, it was like my problems washed off me and away letting me relax. It was surprising how much the water relaxed me and made me forget but as soon as I pulled myself up on to the ledge half an hour later the problems washed back in and it was impossible to forget. Moving my legs back and forth in the water I contemplated going back in but decided even if I did I'd still have to get out at some point and the only difference would be that I was like a shrivelled little prune.

"Belle." Looking around I found Reid standing behind me. I sighed turning back to the water wishing I could just stay there forever. "I just want to talk to you."

"I really don't want to." I got up and entered the girls changing room, taking my clothes in to a cubical and changing.

"Please Belle. I can't stand seeing you acting like this. It's like you're here but you're not." I paused in my actions for a second thinking that he'd just explained the basics of how I felt. "You've missed four days of classes and Kate says you barely leave your bed and if you do you either go to the bathroom or to the pool. We're all worried and you won't help us see what's wrong." I left the cubical, placing the towel and wet swimsuit on the bench next to me as to make sure I wouldn't fidget with it.

"I...I don't know what to tell you. Or how to tell you." All I wanted to do as I met his blue eyes was burst in to tears and let him hold me. "Please just leave me alone Reid." I returned to my dorm room to find Kate sitting on her bed.

"Hey." She smiled weakly.

"Hey." I threw my towel and suit in the wash basket and was about to settle down on my bed when I decided to settle on Kate's, opposite her, crossing my legs and taking a deep breath before meeting her warm brown eyes. I needed advice and Kate was the only one I could trust to be calm and cool.

"I'm sorry for the way I was earlier."

"Hey it's nothing. As long as you're okay."

"Well..." Her face turned to concern within a second. "I'll explain everything to you. I fell out with Caleb because I heard him fighting with Reid and...and saying that he, Reid, should stay away from me...that he's just using me."

"Belle, I'm sorry. Caleb shouldn't have said that to you. I think that Reid really cares about you. I mean really, really cares about you. I have never seen him let anyone except Caleb, Tyler and Pogue in but with you, he lets you in more than even them. Although now I think about it why have you been avoiding Reid too?"

"Cause...Chase is back."

"What!"

"I keep dreaming about him. It's making it near impossible to get any sleep because I'm scared I'll dream about him and then it happened in class and he said he'd hurt everyone I cared about if I kept seeing Reid. I don't want to hurt him."

"You have to tell Reid. He talked to Pogue thinking I might have found out why you were avoiding him. He was really worried and upset. Pogue thinks he might love you."

"I think I love him too. I really do. I feel like I'm pulling my heart out every time I push him away." I took a deep breath trying to make the tears go away but felt the warm, wet tears roll down my cheeks.

"Oh. Darling." Kate launched forward to hug me, sending us both to the floor. We burst in to laughter, still hugging each other. We turned our heads up as the door opened and Tyler and Pogue enter.

"Hey. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Where is Reid?" I looked at Kate.

"He's in our room." Kate nudged me.

"Fine." I sighed and climbed from the floor.

"You look great." Kate smiled and hugged Pogue who smirked at me.

"I wasn't going to ask that."

"Good luck." Tyler and Pogue each hugged me then Kate kissed my cheek and gave me a push towards the door.

I took a deep breath and knocked trying to think on what I would say to him. I couldn't help the hot flush that came over me as Reid appeared shirtless with only a pair of loose grey sweats.

"Belle. What are you doing here? I mean come in." I slipped past him and entered his room.

"I...I decided I should explain to you what has been happening." I pointed to the bed. "Take a seat."

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Promise you won't get angry or mad?"

"Okay."

"Right so I was mad at Caleb and avoiding him because I...I heard him arguing with you and saying you were using me and that you didn't care at all about me. For you to leave me alone."

"Belle. I'm not using you at all. I care a lot about you." He gently took my upper arms, rubbing them.

"Please. Let me finish." Nodding he sat back down on the bed, eyes watching me. I was starting to chicken out, unable to think he'd feel anything except anger at me. "Chase is still...alive and here. I've been having dreams about him and its being making it really hard to sleep and then it happened in class and somehow he left a bruise on my wrist and he said he'd hurt everyone I care about if...if I didn't stay away from you." I sniffed trying to keep tears back.

"Hey. Come here." He took my hands and pulled me on to his lap. "We'll sort this. I promise." I met his eyes as he lifted my chin. "I want you to promise me something as well." I slid off him and on to the bed.

"Okay."

"I want you to promise me that you'll ignore Chase."

"I'll try."

"Good. Now. Can I ask if we're alright now?"

"Reid...I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I love you." He whispered cupping my chin and leaning in so close I could feel his breath warming my lips and the soft brushing of his lips against mine. "I'm not going to lose you to him or anyone." I gently leaned in kissing him, feeling relief and happiness fill me as he kissed me back. I don't know how I'd handle losing him not when I think I might love him too.

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted._


End file.
